Ai No Noroi
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: 'Hn,kurasa seperti itu. Sang pelaku melakukan penerroran terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh orang itu' Pikir sang remaja,menggangguk samar kepala ravennya/"Apa Nee-chan-mu pernah mengatakan atau menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"/ Special: To Opposite Party.. NaruSasu


Drap

Drap

Drap

Zrakk

Zrakk

"Hosh hosh hosh ugh!"Dengan susah payah remaja yang tengah dikejar-kejar oleh sekumpulan 'manusia' dibelakangnya,membuat remaja berambut raven tersebut berlari dengan cepat dan sedikit tertatih.  
Manik Onyxnya melirik sekilas kebelakang tubuhnya-tepatnya pada para pengejarnya-,alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika sekumpulan manusia tersebut sudah mendekat.

"Ahahahaha,teruslah berlari Yuhuuu"Teriak salah satu dari mereka,mencemooh remaja dihadapannya,yang beberapa kali tersandung.  
"Hosh hosh hosh,a-aku.. Ugh,k-kakiku"Setelah berlari tak tentu arah didalam hutan yang gelap. Manik Onyxnya melihat seberkas cahaya dihadapannya,yang ternyata itu adalah jurang dengan kedalaman yang tak diketahui.  
Srekk  
Langkah kakinya terhenti,ketika kurang dari sejengkal dirinya siap untuk terjun kebawah,jika dia tidak menghentikan langkah larinya.  
"Mau kemana kau,Bocah!"Seru salah satu dari mereka,dengan dua buah tombak dengan diujung benda tersebut selain tajam tetapi terdapat sebuah kertas pengikat yang nantinya akan membuat 'manusia' yang mengenainya akan hangus terbakar.

"Menyerahlah,Bocah! Kau bukan manusia! Kau iblis! Tempatmu bukan disini!"Sahut pria dewasa dengan bertubuh tinggi berambut perak,mendorong-dorongkan rantai yang menyerupai tasbih(?). Membuat remaja dihadapannya menatap horror benda-benda yang kurang dari 3 buah jari,mengenainya.

"A-aku.. I-ini.."

"Berhenti berbicara! Ikut dengan kami untuk melenyapkanmu"Kata pria tambun,emosi.

"Tidak mau! K-kalian tidak ada hak melarangku untuk tetap disini!"Ucap remaja raven tersebut,sedikit menjauhkan diri dari benda-benda yang siap menghanguskannya.

"Khe! Berhenti bermimpi,Iblis! Keberadaanmu hanya akan membuat Menma-sama menderita! Enyahlah,kau Iblis!"Melihat busur panah yang tertuju pada posisi jantungnya berada,secara reflek pun dia mundur dan itu membuatnya terjun pada ke bawah jurang tersebut.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"Teriak remaja tersebut,horror.

"Tangkap dia-"

"Biarkan saja"Sergah wanita dewasa,menatap kebawah jurang. Lalu menyeringai lebar ketika apa yang dia duga,ternyata tersampaikan,"Dia tak akan selamat jika berada disana"

"A-apa maksud anda,Kaguya-sama?"Tanya pria dewasa jangkung itu,bingung. Ditatapnya dengan dingin wajah-wajah bawahannya,lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Wanita itu berlalu begitu saja.  
'Aku akan pastikan kau mati disana,Uchiha'Seringainya,pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan para bawahannya didalam kebingungan.

= Ai No Noroi =

Pairing : NaruSasu  
Genre : Romance/Supranatural  
Rate : M  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Warning : Yaoi,OOC,Lime/Lemon,Alur kecepatan,Typo's bertebaran,Gaje,Gak nyambung sama summary dll

.

n/a: Ini hanya cerita khayalan author yang bertujuan untuk memeriahkan OPPOSITE PARTY.. Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur bagi para pembaca *tebar bunga/plak

.

/ No Like /  
/ No Read /

.  
~DarkKnightSong~

.  
_Ai No Noroi_

.

_ 135 Tahun Kemudian_

Sebuah mobil Sport orange tengah melaju cepat,membelah jalanan yang ramai. Tanpa memperdulikan segala umpatan yang tertuju pada sang pengemudi. Pemuda yang berada didalam mobil tersebut hanya bergumam tak jelas,mengikuti lagu yang tengah berputar kencang itu.

"Yeahhhh,lagu rock memang duniaku~"Gumamnya,terkekeh pelan. Melirik sebentar pada jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut,menggerutu tak jelas dibuatnya.

"Ck,meeting tadi benar-benar memakan waktu yang cukup banyak"Gerutunya,menghela nafas. Naruto Namikaze. Nama pemuda tersebut,merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses yang diusianya cukup muda bagi kalangan pembisnis itu,memiliki paras yang tampan. Banyak wanita yang mengantri untuknya,namun Naruto sama sekali belum menemukan yang cocok dihatinya. Sebenarnya bukan maksud dirinya pilih-pilih. Hanya saja dirinya memang belum minat untuk melakukan suatu hubungan jika orang tersebut tak menarik dimatanya.  
Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju kearah depan jalanan,namun sesosok remaja laki-laki dengan terhuyung berjalan menyebrangi jalan yang tengah dia pakai.

Ckitttttttt

Dengan reflek yang bagus,Naruto berhasil menghentikan mobil Sportnya walau tak memungkiri badan mobilnya sempat menyerempet pejalan kaki tersebut.  
"Astaga!"Pekiknya,kaget. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Naruto pun keluar dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri sang korban. Manik Shappirenya terbelalak ngeri ketika melihat tubuh remaja yang menjadi korbannya pingsan ditempat dengan sedikit darah mengalir dipelipisnya. Dengan sigap,Naruto membopong tubuh mungil itu kedalam mobilnya.

Dan berlalu menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Sebarapa pun lelahnya tubuhnya saat ini,Naruto tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya pada sang korban. Dengan segera Naruto pun mempercepat laju mobilnya,ketika melihat kurang dari 2 meter tempat yang ditujunya sudah dekat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil Orange kesayangannya,bungsu Namikaze itu pun bergegas menuju pintu sebelahnya dan dengan sedikit kesulitan karena posisinya terduduk si remaja. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan remaja cantik itu kedalam Rumah Sakit.

"Kyuu-Nii"Panggilnya,ketika melihat pemuda yang merupakan kakak pertamanya tengah berbincang dengan seorang suster.  
Pemuda bersurai Orange gelap dengan jubah kebesarannya berwarna putih yang membaluti kemeja hitam miliknya,menengokkan kepalanya kepada asal suara.  
Kedua halisnya mengkerut ketika manik Rubbynya menangkap sang adik tercintanya tengah membopoh seseorang.

"K-kyuu-Nii-"

"Siapa dia Naruto? Kenapa kau membopoh-astaga! J-jangan katakan kalau kau habis menabraknya,Naruto!"Seru Kyuubi,menatap tajam sang adik yang menatap kikuk dirinya.

"E-err.. Begitulah.. T-tapi,dia yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalanan,Kyuu-nii"Protes Naruto,mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Ya sudah sebentar"Kyuubi mengerlingkan matanya ketika melihat tatapan memohon andalan sang adik,"Tenten,tolong bawakan ranjang pasien"Perintahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh wanita cantik dengan dikuncir ala cina.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto yang dibantu Kyuubi pun membaringkan tubuh lemah itu keatas ranjang yang siap untuk dibawa keruang rawat.  
Manik Shappire bungsu Namikaze tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada sosok yang terbaring lemah itu. Seulas senyum tipis,mengukir bibir pink alaminya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Biar Kyuu-Nii yang periksa dia"Intruksi Kyuubi,yang lalu masuk kedalam ruangan ICU menyusul kedua susternya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Tolong ya,Kyuu-Nii?"Naruto menghela nafas lelah,lalu melirik deretan kursi kosong disebelah kanan pintu masuk ruangan ICU tadi. Dengan gontai,Naruto pun mendudukkan tubuh letihnya disana.

Diliriknya jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya,yang menunjukan pukul 09:53 malam.  
"Ha ahh,lelahnya. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padanya"Do'anya,yang lalu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya kekepala kursi.  
Kurang dari 2 jam sang kakak tercintanya,telah keluar dari ruangan ICU dengan baju seteril berwarna hijau membalut tubuh atletisnya.  
"Bagaimana Kyuu-Nii? Apa ada luka serius?"Tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampiri sang kakak ketika melihatnya keluar dari ruangan ICU.

"Tidak ada luka serius. Hanya sedikit memar dipelipisnya saja,mungkin diakibatkan membentur aspal"Kyuubi menghela nafas,lelah. "Selelahnya kau sehabis pulang dari kantor,bukan berarti kau seenaknya mengendarai mobil,Naruto"Katanya,menatap manik Shappire dihadapannya tajam.

"H-hehehe aku keasyikan mendengarkan musik,Kyuu-Nii. Lagi pula anak itu tiba-tiba saja melintas jalanan dengan linglung. Untung saja aku me-rem tepat waktu,kalau tidak mungkin..."Naruto hanya menetap kikuk sang kakak yang menatapnya makin tajam.

"Hn. Lain kali berhati-hatilah,Gaki"Seru Kyuubi,berlalu,"Oh iya,jangan lupa untuk beristirahat. Bukankah kau besok ker-"

"Aku cuti besok,Kyuu-Nii. Aku mau menemaninya dulu sampai dia sadar"Potong Naruto,nyengir lebar.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau kembali keruanganku. Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tahu aku"Kyuubi pun berlalu menuju ruangan pribadinya yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari ruangan tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang.

"Siap,Kyuu-nii"Cengirnya. Manik Shappirenya pun mencuri-curi pandang ketempat sang korban berada,dengan sedikit keberanian. Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruangan ICU dengan tak lupa memakai baju seteril(?)nya.

Didudukkannya bokongnya disebuah kursi samping ranjang,lalu menatap intens pada sosok yang tengah terbaring diatasnya.  
"Kau ini cowok atau cewek sih? Kok cantik banget"Kekehnya,mengelus lembut pipi dengan selang oksigen yang menancap(?) dikedua hidungnya. Jari-jari panjangnya menelusuri tiap permukaan lekuk wajah remaja pucat itu,bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menorehkan senyuman yang menawan.

Aaaa,jangan katakan Naruto terkena cinta pada pandangan pertama? Astaga,jika benar seperti itu. Kata-kata 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama' yang biasa dia cemooh itu,telah menjadi bumerang tersendiri untuknya.  
'Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu denganmu,Cantik'Batinnya,menetap penuh suka cita wajah tertidur dihadapannya.  
Terus-terusan memandang wajah didepannya,ternyata tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya yang sudah seperti bom yang siap meledak.

"Ngh~"

Degh!

Kedua kelopak mata putih itu,perlahan terbuka menampilkan kedua bola mata Onyx yang indah.  
Melihat remaja yang terbaring dihadapannya mulai membuka matanya,membuat Naruto menatap was-was dirinya.  
"A-ah,kau sudah sadar? Sebentar,aku akan panggilkan Kyuu-Nii"Dengan sedikit bergegas,Naruto meninggalkan ruangan dan mencari sang kakak yang tengah berada diruangan pribadinya.  
Brak

"Kyuu-Nii!"Teriak Naruto mengagetkan seorang pemuda yang tengah menyesap kopi panas didalam.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit tenang,Gaki? Kau hampir membunuhku dengan segelas cairan panas yang siap melukai tenggorokanku"Desis Kyuubi tajam,yang dibalas kerlingan mata bosan oleh Naruto.

"Ayolah Nii-chan~ aku tahu pasti,kopi panas itu tidak akan merenggut nyawamu"Dengusnya,"Ah sekarang itu tidak penting,remaja itu sudah sadar. Ayo,Nii-chan periksa dia"Sambungnya menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Lebih baik kau tak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' jika kau masih membutuhkanku,Gaki"Kata Kyuubi,mengambil jas kedokterannya yang tersampir dibelakang kursinya.

"Err-baiklah"Gumam Naruto menghela nafas.  
'Lebih baik aku cari aman,daripada mencari masalah dengannya'Bantinnya,merasa sekarang dirinya tengah membutuhkan keahlian sang kakak dalam kedokteran. Membuat Naruto bungkam dan lebih memilih menuruti keinginan sang kakak.

Manik Rubby Kyuubi menatap intens remaja yang tengah menatap bingung dirinya dan juga sang adik yang membututi dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan ICU.

"Aku dimana?"Tanya remaja berambut raven tersebut lirih,ketika Kyuubi memeriksa dirinya.

"Kau dirumah sakit Konoha"Jawab Kyuubi,yang telah selesai memeriksanya.

"Namamu siapa?"Naruto bertanya seraya menatap manik Onyx yang menatapnya,senang.  
"N-nama?"Remaja raven tersebut mengerutkan keningnya,bingung.  
Naruto dan Kyuubi saling menatap satu sama lain,sama bingungnya dengan remaja yang menatap mereka berdua.

"A-aku.. Tidak tahu namaku" Pernyataan tersebut membuat Naruto menelan lidahnya,Horror. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang menatap sang remaja intens.

"Kau serius tidak mengingat namamu? Keluargamu?"Tanya Kyuubi,mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang sama dengan sang adik. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya,jika korban tabrakan sang adik tidak serius dalam mengatakan hal itu.

"A-aku.. Benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun"

Jedderrrrrr

Bagai tersambar petir. Tubuh kedua pemuda kakak-adik itu merasakan tubuhnya tersengat jutaan Voltase listrik yang amat menyakitkan.

"K-kyuu-nii"Panggil Naruto yang merasa nyawanya sudah melayang entah kemana,menatap horror kedua tangannya.

"Ck,sebentar aku cek kau dulu"Dengan cekatan Kyuubi pun memeriksa semua sang remaja,"Hahh,seperti benturan yang terjadi dikepalanya,sudah mengenai salah satu saraf sehingga memori ingatannya menghilang"Gumam Kyuubi,menghadap sang adik yang sudah pucat pasi.

"K-kyuu-nii b-bilang.. T-tidak ada luka serius"Lirihnya,menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Hn,dilihat dari luka yang dia terima sih.. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi"Manik Rubbynya melirik kesana kemari,dengan ujung kuku ibu jarinya digigitnya,cemas.

"Kau jaga dia,aku akan mencoba menyebarkan info kepada pihak kepolisian agar keluarga dari anak ini bisa tahu"

"Ehhhhhh? T-tunggu dulu! K-kalau b-begitu.. A-aku.."Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya,tangannya sibuk menarik rambut Blondenya Frustasi.

Melihat sikap sang adik yang frustasi dihadapannya dan mengacuhkan pandangan bingung dari satu-satunya remaja diranjang ruangan ini,tanpa sadar seringai jahil bermain dibibir pinknya,"Kekeke,kau harus menerima konsekuensinya,Gaki. Lihat perbuatanmu,kau sudah membuat memori anak ini hilang"Ucapnya,menakuti-nakuti sang adik yang mencoba menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Matilah aku"Gumam Naruto berulang kali,membuat Kyuubi mengerlingkan mata melihatnya.

"A-ano.. Kalian siapa?"Sebuah suara lain,mengintrupsi kakak-adik yang langsung menengokkan wajah mereka ke asal suara tersebut.

"Hn? Aku Kyuubi Dokter sekaligus kakak dia"Kyuubi menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kaku,"Naruto namanya"Setelah menyuruh sang adik untuk menjaganya,Kyuubi pun bergegas pergi keluar untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya diruangannya.

Kruyukk~

"Ugh,aku lupa belum makan dari tadi siang"Gumam Naruto malu,sudah membuat remaja didepannya menatap innocent dirinya.

"Malam begini memang ada warung buka?"Tanyanya,membuat Naruto melirik jam dinding dekat jendela.

"Entahlah,aku pun tak yakin jam setengah 4 begini kantin Rumah sakit sudah buka"Naruto menghela nafas, "Ah iya,karena kau lupa sama namamu.. Bagaimana aku panggil kau err-ah Sasuke! Bagaimana? Kau suka kan?"Terlihat sang remaja menganggukkan kepalanya,tak keberatan.

"Boleh,namanya tidak terlalu buruk"Katanya berpendapat.

"Hehehehe,begitukah? Baguslah kalau kau senang"Cengir Naruto,mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas.

"Nah,Suke.. Aku mau mencari makanan dulu diluar,kau tunggu disini ya? Kau juga sepertinya belum makan"Dengan senyuman tipis,Naruto pun beranjak keluar untuk membeli makanan ringan disupermarket 24 jam,meninggalkan sang remaja menatap innocent dengan manik Onyx bulatnya.

.

.  
_Konoha Market Hospital_  
"Ukh,kira-kira 'Suke suka roti isi apa ya?"Manik Shappirenya menatap bingung tumpukan roti isi dihadapannya,tak ingin membuat calon uke-nya menunggu lama. Naruto pun mengambil beberapa roti isi coklat,daging dan juga jeruk(untuknya) serta beberapa minuman untuk pelepas dahaganya.

"Nah,semoga dia mau menerima makanan ini"Gumamnya,berjalan menuju kasir. Menghela nafas lega,Naruto sangat bersyukur. Ternyata Kami-sama masih berbaik padanya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah sakit,akhirnya Naruto bisa menemukan super market yang masih buka dijam-jam begini.

Selesai membayar,Naruto pun kembali kerumah sakit. Perutnya benar-benar sudah lapar sekarang,diambilnya sebotol minuman dan menegaknya. Setidaknya,rasa laparnya sedikit tertunda akibat air yang diminumnya tadi.  
Dengan sedikit tergesa,Naruto berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke berada.  
"Yo,maaf menunggu lama"Cengirnya,menghampiri remaja raven yang tengah menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka,"Oh astaga,udaranya dingin. Kau membukanya,'Suke? Nanti kau sakit,aku tutup ya?"Belum sempat meraih jendela,sebuah tangan pucat menahan tangannya.

"Jangan"Kata Sasuke,menatap innocent Naruto.

"Huh? Tapi udaranya... Ah,baiklah"Tak tega juga melihat wajah polos yang seolah memohon itu,"Ukh,kau benar-benar imut"Dicubitnya gemas pipi chubby Sasuke,membuat sang empunya pipi meringis sakit.

"Ittai"Ringis Sasuke,mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf.. Sakit ya?"Ringis Naruto saat melihat delikan sebal dari sang remaja.

"Dobe"Dengus Sasuke,mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"A-apa? K-kau.. Ck,aku tak dobe,Suke"Sergah Naruto,mengacak rambut Sasuke,yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya rambut.

"Ahhahaha,kau ini.. Nah,ini ayo dimakan"Naruto pun mengambil bungkusan plastik sedang berisikan makanan yang dia beli tadi,dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ini kebanyakan"Katanya,mengambil sebuah roti isi coklat dan jus tomat dari dalam kantung plastik itu,dan memakannya.

"Ah,begitu ya? Tapi kau sedang sakit,Suke. Kau harus makan yang banyak"Manik Shappirenya menatap senang,remaja raven yang dengan lahapnya memakan roti pemberiannya.

"Kau tak makan?"Tanya Sasuke ketika sadar,bahwa pemuda disampingnya tak ikut makan dan malah memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah sibuk memakan roti ditangannya.

"Ah iya,aku makan kok"Tersadar jika dirinya memperhatikan Sasuke. Naruto pun cepat-cepat membuka bungkusan roti isi selai jeruk dan memakannya dengan lahap.  
Tangan pucatnya meraih roti isi coklat dalam plastik yang berada disampingnya,lalu membuka dan mencubit sedikit roti itu yang lalu menyodorkan roti cubitannya kedepan mulut pemuda berambut pirang yang menatapnya bingung plus blusing.  
"Aku suapi ya?"Dengan wajah polos,Sasuke pun mendekatkan potongan roti disela-sela jarinya kedekat bibir yang bergetar bingung.

"K-kau mau menyuapi-ku?"Tanya Naruto malu,yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh sang remaja.  
"Ah,baiklah"Naruto pun membuka mulutnya, dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menyuapinya.

"Ini minumnya"Dengan ceria Sasuke memberikan botol minuman yang sudah dibuka olehnya,setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan-menyuapi- semua roti pemberian Naruto ke pemuda yang tengah menahan mulutnya yang mual akibat kebanyakan makan.

"Ukh,t-terima mhh Kasihhh"Dengan tak sabar,Naruto pun menegak habis minuman isotonik itu dengan cepat,"Hahh,leganya~"Gumam Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya kekepala kursi dibelakangnya,seraya mengusap-usap perutnya yang kekenyangan.  
"Nah,kau tidur kan saja tubuhmu,kurasa kau kelelahan akibat aktifitasmu,Nii-chan"Entah ada angin apa Sasuke memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'nii',membuat Naruto menatap horror dirinya.

"K-kau bilang a-apa tadi?"Tanyanya,berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Nii-chan. Kenapa?"Sasuke mengerutkan halisnya bingung. Memang ada yang salah ya,dengan ucapannya? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"E-err.. Kurasa kau tak usah memanggilku demikian,Suke"Naruto menelan ludahnnya dengan susah payah. Astaga,membayangkan sang calon uke memanggilnya 'Nii-chan' membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Kok begitu? Umurmu lebih tua dariku,kan?"Tanya Sasuke,bingung.

"E-err.. I-iya sih.. H-hanya saja.. err-"Naruto tertawa nervous seraya menggaruk tengkuknya,bingung.

"Ah,baiklah. Aku tak akan memanggilmu Nii-chan"Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya,mengerti. Jika pemuda yang sudah menolongnya tak ingin dipanggil 'Nii-chan'. Mungkin ada alasannya yang membuat pemuda itu enggan dipanggil 'Nii-chan' olehnya. Apa pun alasannya,Sasuke tak perlu tahu, Yang pasti,dirinya merasa nyaman berada didekat pemuda ini. Dan Sasuke tak mau membuat pemuda blonde ini menjauhinya hanya karena dirinya bersikap egois.

"E-eh? E-err.. Y-ya,syukurlah"Naruto bernafas lega,"Kau panggil aku Naruto saja,kurasa dilihat dari postur tubuhmu. Kita hanya terpaut beberapa tahun saja"Ujarnya,menatap wajah 'cantik' didepannya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah"Sahut Sasuke,menganggukkan kepalanya,senang.

.

"Naruto"Panggil Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto tengah duduk dikursi dekat taman seorang diri dengan gadget putih kesayangannya.

"Apa Kyuu-Nii sudah mendapat kabar mengenai keluarga Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto ketika sang kakak sudah berada disampingnya,antusias.

"Belum"Jawab sang kakak,menghela nafas,"Ini bahkan sudah hampir 3 hari sejak aku melaporkan kepada pihak kepolisian tentang anak hilang,tapi tak ada satu pun keluarga yang merasa kehilangan anaknya"Jelasnya,menegak minuman bersoda yang dia bawa dibalik saku jas kedokterannya.

"Ukh,begitu ya. Ah,Kyuu-Nii"Panggil Naruto menatap berbinar penuh harap pada pemuda disampingnya"Sasuke kan belum ada yang menjemputnya pulang. Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara waktu,dia tinggal dirumah kita? Lagi pula,kondisinya sudah membaikkan?"Tanyanya,penuh harap.

"Terserah kau saja"Kata Kyuubi,acuh.  
"Arigatou,Kyuu-Nii~"Dengan penuh suka cita,Naruto pun memeluk sang kakak erat. Lalu melepaskannya dan bergegas menjauhi sang kakak yang sudah mengeluarkan aura tak enak itu.

"Dasar bocah itu"Geramnya,menatap punggung tegap sang adik yang menjauhi dirinya.

.

_Mansion Namikaze_

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport orange baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah mewahnya.  
Taman yang dihiasi berbagai macam tanaman dan bunga,membuat rumah bergaya Eropa ini terlihat makin indah untuk dipandang.  
"Ayo,masuk 'Suke"Ajak pemuda berambut blonde,yang baru saja selesai membuka shapety(?) beltnya dan keluar dari mobil mewah itu yang diikuti oleh remaja raven.

"Ini rumahmu?"Manik Onyxnya memandang takjub bunga-bunga yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan menuju sebuah Mension besar satu-satunya disini.

"Bukan. Itu rumah Orangtuaku,Teme"Jawab Naruto enteng,membuat remaja disampingnya menatap kesal.

"Teme?"Beo Sasuke tak suka.

"Huh? Kau kan memanggilku 'dobe' dan aku memanggilmu 'teme'. Seimbang kan?"Seringainya,yang dibalas kerlingan bosan oleh remaja raven.

"Kekanakan"Gumam Sasuke,mempoutkan bibir tipisnya sebal.

"Ahahaha,kau lucu sekali sih,Teme"Dengan gemas Naruto pun mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Ish,kau ini"Ditepisnya tangan yang mencubit pipinya,lalu memberi deahtglare ampuh miliknya. Yang tak mempan sama sekali untuk Naruto.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama dan-"

"Sasuke"Ujar Naruto memberitahu sang kepala pelayan dirumahnya yang menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Ah,ya silahkan masuk. Kebetulan Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama baru saja sampai diMansion"Kata Iruka,sang kepala pelayan sopan.

"Ah begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo,teme"Digenggamnya pergelangan mungil Sasuke,lalu membawanya keruang keluarga dimana Tousan dan Kaasannya tengah duduk santai disana.

"Kaasan,Tousan" Panggilnya ceria,membuat sepasang suami-istri yang tengah terduduk santai menatapnya senang.

"Ah,Naru-chan anakku. Bagaimana kabarmu,sayang?"Tanya Kushina,menghampiri sang putra bungsunya yang berjalan mendekat dengan seorang remaja disampingnya.

"Aku baik kok Kaasan"Dilepasnya genggaman tangan itu,lalu memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang amat dirindukannya akan kehadiran mereka.

"Siapa dia,Naruto?"Tanya sang kepala keluarga menatap bingung Sasuke.

"A-ah,s-saya temannya Naruto,Tuan"Jawab Sasuke membungkukkan badannya,sopan.

"Ah dia err-temanku Tousan Kaasan. Maaf,boleh tidak untuk sementara waktu dia tinggal dengan kita?" Mohon Naruto,menatap kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya,penuh harap.

"Ya boleh kok" Ucap Kushina,tersenyum lembut yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan erat oleh bungsu Namikaze.

"Arigatou Kaasan" Ujarnya Naruto,senang.

"Naruto" Panggil Minato,menghampiri sang putranya, "Siang ini Tousan dan Kaasan ingin mengajakmu ke Kirigakure untuk menjenguk Baasan-mu. Kau ajak Sasuke ikut dengan kita kesana· ya?" Kata Minato yang diikuti anggukan memohon,sang Kaasan.  
"Err-memang kenapa dengan Tsunade-Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto,penasaran.  
"Baa-san mu,sedang sakit" Jawab Kushina,mewakili sang Suami yang sedang menegak Teh Ocha yang disediakan oleh pelayannya.  
"E-eh? Tsunade-Baa-san Sakit? Baiklah,aku dan Suke akan kesana. Lagi pula,aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Tsunade-Baa-san" Digenggamnya tangan pucat Sasuke, "Kaasan,Tousan aku permisi dulu ya?" Setelah mendapat izin dari kedua orangtuanya. Pemuda Namikaze itu pun membawa remaja dalam genggaman menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Ceklek

"Nah,Teme silahkan masuk" Naruto memperlebar rongga pintu untuk mempersilahkan remaja yang tengah menatap kagum kamarnya,masuk kedalam.

"Anggap saja kamar sendiri" Lanjutnya,seraya berjalan menuju tempat tidur King-Sizenya,dan merebahkan diri disana.

"Kamarmu luas juga,Dobe" Decak kagum Sasuke,berjalan menuju rak buku yang berada tepat disamping jendela sebelah kanan. Manik Obsidiannya menilik satu persatu judul buku yang berbaris tersusun rapi,menurut tema buku itu sendiri.

"Ini kamar bukan milikku,Teme. Tapi,milik kedua orangtua-ku" Naruto terkekeh pelan,ketika melihat Sasuke merenggut tak suka atas jawabannya, "Memang benar kan? Aku masih tinggal bersama kedua orangtua-ku. Padahal umurku sudah tua" Terangnya,seraya memasang wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Kau menjijikan,Dobe" Dengus Sasuke,mengerlingkan matanya. Tanpa sengaja manik Onyx-nya melihat sebuah bingkai Foto keluarga besar yang terdapat disalah satu dinding yang berbaris tersusun rapi,menurut tema buku tersebut. Manik Onyxnya menatap fokus pada seorang wanita dewasa berambut kuning pucat,dengan dada yang sedikit menyembul keluar.

"Siapa dia,Dobe?" Tanyanya,menunjuk figura tepat pada wanita dewasa tersebut.

"Huh? Oh,itu yang namanya Tsunade-Baa-san,cantik ya? Hihihi,awas kau naksir beliau. Gitu-gitu umurnya udah kepala lima,lho" Jelasnya,seraya bangun dari acara tidurannya,dan menghampiri sang remaja yang tengah memegang sebuah buku bersampul biru yang lalu dibacanya.

"Hn" Gumamnya,acuh. Membuat Naruto manyun dibuatnya.

"Gahhh,kau benar-benar tidak manis" Gerutunya,yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan telak pada kepalanya oleh sang remaja yang tengah mendengus bosan.

"Aku memang tak manis,karena aku perempuan,Dobe"Kata Sasuke,memperhatikan kembali kalimat demi kalimat pada buku di pegangannya,serius.

"Ya ya ya,tapi sejujurnya aku lebih suka kau yang dirumah sakit" Aku Naruto,membuat Sasuke mengerutkan halisnya.

"Aku? Yang dirumah sakit?" Beonya,bingung.

"Ya~ kau yang baru pertama kali membuka kedua matamu,dan tatapan matamu yang polos~. Ukh,kau benar-benar kawai waktu itu" Jelasnya,seraya membayangkan kembali wajah sang remaja yang saat itu,membuatnya hampir kehilangan kontrol akan wajah yang polos minta di rape itu.  
Dan pastinya pemuda itu tak menyadari jika kedua lubang hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Bletak

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan,Dobe" Dengus Sasuke,ngeri. "Lebih baik kau lihat ekspresi wajahmu sekarang. Dasar,pedophil" Sambungnya,yang berlalu begitu saja menuju tempat tidur milik sang pemuda,dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana.

"Err-hehehehe,maaf-maaf" Cengirnya,malu sendiri. Diambilnya tissu yang berada diatas meja belajarnya,lalu membersihkan aliran darah yang masih keluar itu.

"Ukh,d-darahnya tidak berhenti juga" Gumamnya pelan,panik sendiri.  
Melihat Naruto yang sedikit kesulitan karena darah tak henti-hentinya keluar. Membuat Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya.  
Bangun dari acara tidurannya,Sasuke pun mengambil kotak P3K yang berada tepat sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"Sini aku bersihkan darahnya" Sasuke pun menarik tangan Naruto yang sibuk membersihkan tetesan darah,diambilnya tissu lalu membersihkannya perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"U-ukh~" Kedua manik Shappirenya menatap kagum pada wajah porselen dihadapannya,yang benar-benar sangat sempurna dimatanya.

"Kulitmu mulus ya?" Katanya,berkomentar membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget sehingga menghentikan gerakannya beberapa saat.

"Bodoh" Jawab Sasuke,acuh.

"Serius,Teme. Kulit wajahmu mulus dan halus" Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban pemuda blonde itu.

"Huh,kau ini. Aku jadi meragukan gender-mu,Teme"

Pletak

"Ittai~" Ringis bungsu Namikaze mengelus surai Blonde-nya,perlahan. "Ish,sakit tahu" Gerutunya,sebal.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke,acuh. Lalu mengangkat dagu pemuda dihadapannya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, "Terus tengadahkan kepalamu keatas,agar darahnya berhenti,Dobe" Titahnya,seraya memasukkan peralatan yang digunakannya barusan. Mencomot beberapa kapas yang sudah ternodai darah sang pemuda,Sasuke pun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membuang kapas serta menaruh kembali kotak P3K ketempat semula.

"T-teme~ mau sampai kapan a-aku begini?" Sesekali manik Shappirenya melirik sang remaja yang saat ini tengah kembali kekegiatannya tadi,yaitu membaca buku novel dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Sampai darahmu berhenti" Jawabnya,tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada baris kalimat yang tertera didalam buku tersebut.

"U-ukh~ l-leherku~" Ringis Naruto,memegangi lehernya yang terasa pegal.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti berucap,jika tak mau ada cicak yang membuang hajat kedalam mulutmu" Kata Sasuke,memperingati.

"H-heh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto melirik sang remaja,bingung.

"Hn" Lagi. Gumaman lah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke,membuat Naruto dongkol dibuatnya.

"Ck,dasar Baka Teme" Umpatnya,kesal.

Tok Tok Tok

"Naru-chan? Jangan lupa siapkan peralatan yang akan kau bawa ke Kirigakure ya?" Suara Kushina terdengar dari balik pintu Coklat,yang langsung diiringi langkah kaki yang menjauh.

"Iya,Kaasan" Sahut bungsu Namikaze,lega.  
Syukurlah,ternyata sang Kaasan hanya mengingatkan saja. Kalau Kushina tahu dirinya tengah mimisan begini,yang ada dirinya di bombardir(?) pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan tingkatan Overprotektif akut.

"Baka" Dengus Sasuke,menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang pemuda yang benar-benar kekanakan.

"Ck,diamlah" Sungut Naruto,sebal.  
Astaga! Kenapa Sasuke jadi menyebalkan begini sih? Dia pikir,remaja itu akan kalem dan tidak semenyebalkan seperti ini. 'Cantik' sih, tapi nyebelin. Pikirnya,kesal.

"Coba kau turunkan kepalamu perlahan,siapa tahu darahnya sudah berhenti" Ucap Sasuke,memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Iya" Dengan perlahan Naruto pun menundukan kepalanya,lalu menarik secara hati-hati kapas yang menyumpal hidungnya.

"Eng? D-darahnya sudah berhenti,Teme" Girangnya,ketika dirasa darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya tak keluar lagi. Setelah sebelumnya menunggu hingga beberapa saat untuk memastikannya.

"Hn,syukurlah" Lega sang remaja,kembali melanjutkan acara baca-baca bukunya.

"Teme,ayo siapkan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa ke Kirigakure" Ajak Naruto,membuang kapas ketempat sampah. Lalu berjalan menuju almari dan meraih tas gendong berukuran sedang dari atas almari untuk memasukkan beberapa pasang pakaian dan celana untuk dibawanya ke rumah sang Baa-san tercinta.

"Aku tak perlu beres-beres,Dobe. Barang-barangku kan belum dikeluarkan,jadi aku tinggal membawanya" Sahut Sasuke,menutup bukunya. Berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda,dan segera membantunya.

"Huh? Tak usah,Teme. Kau istirahat saja,biar-"

"Diamlah. Aku mana mungkin duduk enak-enak istirahat,sedangkan kamu sibuk membenahi pakaian" Potong Sasuke,memasukkan baju-baju yang sudah dipilih Naruto untuk dibawanya ke Kirigakure.

"Ah~ arigatou,Teme" Cengirnya,kembali memilah beberapa baju kaos dan celana.

"Hn" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

.

"Sudah selesai? Kau bawa mobil sendiri kan,Naru?" Tanya sang Ayah,menghampiri mobil hitam kesayangannya. Disusul sang Istri yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tentu,Tousan" Ujar Naruto,berjalan menuju mobil Sport orange miliknya yang berada tepat disamping mobil sang Ayah.

"Kalau begitu,sampai ketemu disana ya?" Kata sang Ibu,yang sudah berada didalam mobilnya dengan sang Suami yang sudah menyalakan mobilnya.

"Siap,Kaasan" Dengan dua buah jari,berada tepat dipelipisnya. Naruto menyahut kata-kata Kushina.

"Ayo,Teme" Naruto pun memasuki mobil kesayangannya,disusul Sasuke yang segera masuk kedalam mobil milik sang pemuda. Menyalakan mobil miliknya,Naruto pun mulai menjalankan mobil Sportnya keluar halaman Namikaze dengan perlahan.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju Kirigakure,kedua manusia didalam mobil mewah tersebut bungkam. Keduanya sibuk memikirkan sesuatu. Atau itu lebih tepatnya hanya untuk pemuda Blonde. Dengan sesekali melirik pada remaja disampingnya,yang tengah menopang dagu seraya memandang pemandangan diluar kaca mobil. Bukannya tidak menyukai kesunyian,hanya saja dia merasa tak suka melihat Sasuke yang sesekali menghela nafas. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

"Eng,Teme" Panggilnya pelan,dengan kedua matanya fokus menghadap jalanan.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke,melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto,melirik sebentar remaja yang saat ini tak lagi menopang dagu.

"Tak ada" Sahutnya,menyandarkan punggungnya menatap lurus jalanan dihadapannya yang ramai oleh kendaraan.

"Huh? Apa kau rindu keluargamu?" Lagi. Naruto berusaha untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Keluarga? Kurasa tidak"

"Eh? Kok begitu?"

"Hn"

"T-teme.. Tenang saja aku dan Kyuu-Nii serta Kaasan dan Tousan sedang berusa-"

"Lebih baik kau fokuskan pada menyetir,Dobe. Aku tak mau mati muda" Dengus sang raven,mendelik tak suka padanya.

"U-ukh~ Kau ini..."Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafas atas sikap Sasuke yang terkesan acuh. Walau pun dia hilang ingatan,rasa perasaan rindu pasti ada kan kepada Orangtua?

Tak mendengarkan segala ocehan pemuda disampingnya Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Mungkin efek obat yang dia minum sebelum berangkat mulai bekerja,dan membuat kedua matanya berat tak tertahan.

Merasa sunyi kembali menghampirinya. Naruto pun melirikkan kembali matanya untuk melihat remaja disampingnya sedang melakukan apa.  
Namun,kedua matanya menatap lembut dikala melihat kelopak putih itu telah membungkus kedua Manik Onyx sang remaja. Dengan suara dengkuran halus yang sesekali keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.  
"Hn,oyasumi Teme" Ucapnya,dengan perlahan tak ingin membangunkannya. Naruto pun mengelus rambut ChikenButt sang remaja.

.

"Teme,ayo bangun udah sampai" Sebuah suara disertai tepukan pelan pada pipinya. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari terlelapnya.

"Ngh~" Dengan perlahan,dikuceknya kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Menguap sekali,Sasuke pun melepaskan shappety belt-nya. Manik Obsidiannya memandang berbinar pemandangan yang tersedia dihalaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Suka yang kau lihat?" Kekeh Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus tak suka.

"Ayo turun,nanti aku tunjukan lagi beberapa tempat yang akan membuatmu tersenyum gembira" Dengan itu,Naruto pun langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil barang miliknya serta Sasuke.

"Ini tasmu" Diberikannya tas selempang hitam yang diterima Sasuke langsung.  
Berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah senior Namikaze. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum pada pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapannya,dalam hati.

'Rasanya tak asing' Pikirnya,yang lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan ketika rasa sakit mendera kepalanya.

"Selamat datang,Namikaze-sama. Silahkan masuk,Tsunade-sama sudah menunggu anda didalam. Mari saya antar" Ujar sang kepala pelayan berambut perak dengan masker menutupi hidung serta mulutnya,sopan.

"Ah,kau tak usah seformal itu pada kami,Kakashi" Minato mengibaskan tangannya tak suka,

"Bagaimana kabar Kaasan? Apa ada perubahan?" Sambungnya bertanya.

"Maaf,Namikaze-sama. Tsunade-sama sudah membaik. Beliau sekarang sudah mulai bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa" Matanya membentuk huruf "U" tanda bahwa Kakashi tengah tersenyum. Lalu manik Obsidiannya tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan manik Obsidian lainnya,yang menatapnya innocent.

"Ah,bagaimana kabar Kakashi-Jiisan? Lama ya,tidak ketemu?" Sapaan Naruto,membuat Kakashi segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda Namikaze yang berada tepat disamping remaja raven.

"Ah,kabar saya baik,Naruto-sama. Apa dia teman anda?" Tanya Kakashi,menunjuk sopan pada Sasuke.

"Ya,dia temanku. Namanya Sasuke" Kata Naruto, "Sasuke ini Kakashi-Jiisan" Mendengar itu,Sasuke pun membungkuk hormat yang diikuti Kakashi.

"Yoroshiku,Kakashi-san" Ucapnya,tersenyum tipis.

"Ahahaha,tak usah formal begitu,Sasuke-sama"

"Wah~ akhirnya kau datang menjengukku,Minato" Sebuah suara yang berasal dari ujung anak tangga,membuat semua yang berada dibawahnya menatap keatas.

"Ah,iya Kaasan. Maaf,aku baru sempat datang menjenguk" Minato pun berjalan menghampiri wanita dewasa berambut kuning pucat,yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga dibantu sang pelayan wanita disampingnya.

"Ya,kerjaanmu yang menumpuk itu membuatmu melupakan Kaasanmu,eh gaki?" Dengus Tsunade,membuat Minato dan Kushina tersenyum kaku dibuatnya.

"Ahahahah,maaf-maaf Kaasan. Kami tidak bermaksud demikian" Kushina membungkuk sopan ketika ibu mertua sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Ya ya ya,aku hanya bercanda Kushi-chan" Kata Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hai,Baa-san! Lama tak jumpa~" Teriak Naruto berjalan cepat mendekati sang nenek yang sedang menatap hangat dirinya.

"Hm~ kau juga datang,Gaki" Dipeluknya sang cucu tercinta dengan erat,menghilangkan perasaan rindu pada pemuda Namikaze yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Hehehe,iya dong,Baa-san" Dilepasnya pelukan pada sang nenek. Naruto pun menarik tangan Sasuke mendekatinya, "Kenalin nih Baa-san,dia temanku. Namanya Sasuke" Kedua mata Cokelat(?) Tsunade menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Yang dibalas Sasuke innocent.

"Sasuke-desu. Yoroshiku Tsunade-san" Ujarnya,membungkukkan badannya, sopan.

"Panggil aku Baa-san saja,Sasuke" Ujar Tsunade menatap intens remaja dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kalian semua segera menyimpan barang-barang kalian kekamar. Aku tunggu kalian di ruang makan" Dengan itu Tsunade pun berjalan berlalu begitu saja,meninggalkan anak serta cucunya dibawah tangga.

"Baiklah. Ayo,Naruto dan Sasuke juga segera simpan barang-barang kalian dilantai dua" Ujar Minato,setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahu sang anak.

"Cepat ya,sayang. Jangan membuat Baa-sanmu menunggu" Peringat sang ibu,berjalan mengikuti sang suami yang sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu.

"Yo,Teme. Kita kekamar,pemandangannya indah tau kalau dilihat dari dalam kamar" Ajak Naruto,menggenggam tangan remaja raven yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
Manik Onyxnya menatap intens pegangan pada jemari tan ditangannya. Seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat sadar,sebuah perasaan nyaman dan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hanya dengan sentuhan pada jemari pucatnya.

"Nah,ini kamarnya. Masuklah" Ujar sang pemuda membuka pintu bercat Cokelat. Dan memasuki ruangan luas dihadapannya.

"Kita sekamar?" Tanya Sasuke,berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka tepat berada dihadapan pintu kamar.

'Indah' Batinnya,menatap hamparan taman bunga dibawahnya. Manik Onyxnya tanpa sengaja melihat seperti makam tepat arah jarum jam 11.

"Itu makam,kan?" Tanyanya,ingin memastikan jika penglihatannya benar. Melihat benda-benda salib dengan tanah yang menyembul.

"Huh? Ah,iya. Tapi makam itu,konon katanya tempat yang angker" Ujar Naruto,menghampiri Sasuke. "Dan lihat hutan yang berada beberapa meter dari makam itu berada?" Tanyanya,yang dibalas anggukkan oleh remaja raven.  
"Itu tempatnya makam sang keluarga penyihir yang mati beberapa ratus tahun silam" Manik Onyx Sasuke menatap intens hutan yang dimaksud Naruto, "Kau jangan berani kesana deh,katanya disana juga terdapat banyak jebakan untuk para penyihir"

"Hn? Hanya untuk para penyihir kan? Dan lagi,itu beratus tahun silam. Tak ada penyihir dizaman sekarang" Sahut Sasuke,tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada banyaknya makam dengan pohon-pohon yang menjulang disekitarnya. Satu kata jika orang awam melihatnya. Menyeramkan.

"Ayo,Teme kita makan" Seru Naruto,berjalan menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih betah melihat makam yang membuatnya menarik perhatiannya.

Degh!

Manik Onyxnya menatap takut-takut pada bayangan hitam didekat pohon sebuah makam dekat pintu hutan. Menatap lurus dirinya. Walau jaraknya begitu jauh,namun Sasuke yakin. Bayangan hitam itu tengah menatapnya intens.  
Menarik nafas dalam-dalam,lalu dengan perlahan dan tenang. Sasuke pun beranjak meninggalkan jendela yang masih terbuka itu.

"Tadi itu..." Dengan kasar,digelengkannya kepala raven miliknya. Menghilangkan perasaan takut yang entah mengapa membuatnya jadi sedikit sulit bernafas.

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Ringis sebuah suara dari seorang gadis,yang jatuh tersungkur dihadapannya. Rupanya Sasuke yang terlalu fokus memikirkan bayangan tadi. Membuatnya tak fokus dalam berjalan,sehingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan didekatnya.

"Maaf maaf,aku tak sengaja" Dengan perlahan Sasuke pun membantu gadis berambut Bubble Gum untuk berdiri.

"Ah,iya tak apa" Ujar sang gadis. Manik Emeraldnya menatap intens Sasuke, "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa disini?"

"Hn,aku Sasuke temannya Naruto" Jawab Sasuke,membungkuk sebentar tanda hormat sekaligus meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Eh? Temannya Naruto? Keluarga Namikaze ada disini?" Pekik sang gadis,girang. Sasuke hanya mampu mengangkat halisnya,heran.

"Iya,keluarga Namikaze sedang menjenguk Tsunade-san. Dan mereka sedang berkumpul diruang mak-"

"Sasuke? Ah,ada Sakura. Lama tidak bertemu" Kekeh Naruto,memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana berjalan mendekat kedua orang dekat kamarnya berada.

"Kyaaa,Naruto-kun!" Pekik Sakura,senang. Berlari lalu memeluk erat tubuh atletis sang pemuda yang balas memeluknya erat.

"Ahahaha,bagaimana kabarmu,Sakura-chan?" Tanya sang pemuda,menatap manik Emerald dihadapannya.

"Aku baik kok" Sakura terkikik senang, "Kau tampan saja,ya?" Pujinya,membuat sang pemuda salting.

"A-ahahaha,begitukah? Kau juga tambah manis dan cantik,Sakura-chan" Balas Naruto,mengacuhkan remaja raven yang menatap mereka intens.

'Lagi-lagi..' Pikir Sasuke,mendengus tak suka.

"Ah,Sasuke ayo makan. Kaasan,Tousan dan Baa-san sudah menunggumu dibawah" Lalu,manik Shappirenya menatap sang gadis, "Kau juga ikut makan,ya?" Ajaknya,yang disambut antusias Sakura.

"Ayo,kita kebawah" Digandengnya lengan kekar Naruto,lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah.

'Kenapa aku merasa sesak ya melihatnya?' Tanyanya,dalam hati. Menyentuh dadanya yang terasa nyesek.

"Sakura-chan? Ya,ampun~ kau makin terlihat dewasa,ya?" Sapa Kushina menatap haru,sang anak yang tengah digandeng mesra oleh Sakura.

"H-huh,Baa-san bisa saja" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya,malu.

"Ayo,silahkan duduk. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin" Sela Minato,disela-sela meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kau juga Sasuke,jangan berdiri disitu saja. Ayo,gabung makan" Ajak Kushina, mengingatkan sang putra akan keberadaan temannya.

"Ah,iya Teme. Maaf,hehehe. Ayo gabung,makan" Ditariknya tangan mungil pucat itu,lalu mendudukkan Sasuke tepat disebelah kirinya.

"Hn. Arigatou" Ujar Sasuke,tak enak. Sakura menatapnya tak suka karena tempat yang tadinya ingin dia tempati,sudah terlebih dahulu ditempati olehnya.  
Menyadari arah tatap sang gadis Bubble-Gum,Sasuke hanya cuek menanggapinya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat habiskan makanmu,Sakura"Peringat Tsunade,tanpa melirik sang objek.

"H-huh? Maaf" Dengan sedikit kikuk,Sakura pun mulai menyantap makanannya dengan sesekali melirik Naruto yang sibuk menuangkan air putih ke gelas Sasuke.  
Acara makan pun terjadi begitu lama bagi Sakura yang jengkel melihat Naruto yang begitu perhatian pada remaja raven.

'Naruto-kun normal,kan? Kok aku merasa.. Aah,tidak tidak. Mana mungkin Naruto-kun tertarik sama remaja itu. Tampan sih,cuma dingin' Batinnya,menatap tak suka Sasuke.

"Ahhhh,kenyangnya" Seru Naruto,mengusap-usap perut kenyangnya pelan.  
Sasuke hanya mendengus perlahan,melihat tingkah pemuda disampingnya.

"Terima makanannya" Gumam Kushina dan Minato,mengelap mulut yang sedikit ternodai dengan tissu.

"Hn,setelah ini kalian ingin kembali kekamar?" Tanya Tsunade,seraya mengupas buah jeruk.

"Kurasa iya,Baa-san" Seru Naruto,menggaruk belakang kepalanya lelah.

"Kau sepertinya kelelahan,Naru-chan" Komentar sang ibu,khawatir.

"Istirahatkan kalau begitu,mungkin kau kecapean akibat perjalanan kemari" Sambung Minato,mengelus lembut rambut sang putra bungsunya

"Benar kata Orangtuamu,Gaki. Tidurkan tubuhmu,supaya besok segar" Ujar Tsunade,mengunyah jeruk hasil kupasannya.

"Hm~,kalau begitu kami permisi dulu,Minna. Ayo,Teme" Ditepuknya perlahan bahu Sasuke,mengajaknya untuk segera mengikutinya kembali kekamar.

"Hn. Arigatou makanannya,selamat malam" Pamit Sasuke,beranjak pergi keluar ruangan. Mengikuti Naruto kembali ke kamar.

"Ah,aku ikut" Sakura pun bergegas bangun,seraya membungkuk sebentar kepada manusia dewasa diruangan tersebut. Lalu melangkah untuk mengikuti langkah kedua pria yang sudah berada dianak tangga.

"Naruto-kun" Panggilnya,membuat NaruSasu menghentikan langkahnya pada anak tangga ke 3.

"Ya? Ada apa,Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto,menatap bingung sang gadis.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan,yuk? Sudah lama kan kita tidak berkeliling desa bersama-sama" Ajak sang gadis,malu-malu.

"Boleh,kalau begitu jam 8 oke?" Ditepuknya,perlahan puncak kepala sang gadis. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

"Ha'i. Oyasumi,Naruto-kun dan Sasuke" Kata Sakura,dengan akhir kalimatnya disebut dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ya,kau juga tidurlah. Ayo,Sasuke" Ujar Naruto,menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Hn. Oyasumi,Sakura" Pamit Sasuke,mengikuti pemuda yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

'Cih,apa-apaan sih anak itu' Gereget Sakura,menggeretakkan giginya kesal.

.

.  
.

Ceklek

Krettt

"Sasuke? Kau tak mandi?" Seru Naruto,yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk pendek melilit disekitar pinggangnya.

"Dobe" Sebut Sasuke,tanpa menatap sang objek. Manik Onyxnya menatap lurus pada jendela yang terbuka lebar,menghembuskan angin mengibarkan helaian rambut ravennya.

"Ya? Ada apa,Teme" Tanya Naruto,menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk ditepi ranjang dekat jendela. Didudukkannya dirinya disamping Sasuke,lalu mengelus surai raven sang remaja,lembut.

"Ukh,berhenti memperlakukanku seperti gadis,Dobe" Ketus sang empunya rambut,malu.

"Heehehe,maaf maaf. Nah,ada apa?" Tanyanya,setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas kepala Sasuke.

"Emm.. Ah,tidak jadi. Aku mau mandi saja" Ujar Sasuke berdiri dari acara tidurannya. Lalu mencomot handuk didekat pintu kamar mandi. Lalu masuk kedalamnya,mengacuhkan protesan penasaran sang pemuda yang saat ini mencak-mencak.

"Gahhh,dasar Baka Teme! Aku kan jadi penasaran" Diacaknya surai blonde basah miliknya,membuat ciptratan air keluar dari helaian rambut memanjangnya.

'Sebaiknya aku tak cerita saja. Aku tak mau membuat si Dobe khawatir,lagi pula belum tentu kan orang itu,orang jahat?" Pikir Sasuke,lelah.

"Ada apa sih sama si Teme? Kok aneh begitu" Gumam Naruto,lalu menggidikkan bahunya acuh. "Mungkin dia rindu keluarganya" Lanjutnya,berjalan menuju almari dan mengambil sepasang kaos serta celana training untuk bawahannya.

Setelah berpakaian rapi,Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya keatas tempat tidur Double-sizenya.  
Manik Shappirenya menatap langit-langit kamar,lurus. Dengan kedua tangan dilipat kebelakang sebagai bantalan. Pemuda Namikaze itu pun menyamankan diri disana.

Bruk

Merasakan ada seseorang yang merebahkan diri disampingnya. Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya,lalu melirik remaja raven yang sedang menyamankan dirinya disamping tubuhnya. Rupanya tadi dirinya melamun,sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke sudah keluar kamar mandi. Bahkan,sudah berpakaian rapi dan sudah bersiap untuk menyelam alam mimpi.

"Teme" Panggilnya,menatap punggung kecil dihadapannya.

"Hn?" Gumam Sasuke,yang tertidur menyamping membelakangi Naruto.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya,tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada pinggang ramping Sasuke.

"Iie. Sudah aku mau tid-"

"Teme,please. Ceritakan sama aku. Ah,apa aku berbuat salah? Kalau iya,aku minta maaf" Ujar Naruto,menarik Sasuke agar menghadap dirinya.

"Dobe,Apa-apaan sih!" Protes Sasuke,menatap tajam pemuda Namikaze.

"Katakan,apa salahku? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto,mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dan protes remaja dibawahnya.

"Ukh,bukan si gadis itu" Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping,tak mau menatap manik Shappire diatasnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya bungsu Namikaze,semakin gencar menanyai Sasuke.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku mau tidur,Dobe" Desisnya,mendorong tubuh atletis diatasnya susah payah.

"Tak akan" Sahut Naruto,dingin. Diulurnya tangan besarnya,lalu mengelus lembut pipi pucat remaja dibawahnya membuat sang empunya pipi menatapnya.

"K-kau.. Apa-apaan sih,Dobe?" Dengan ragu,Sasuke pun menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dipipinya.

"Suki Da" Tutur Naruto,tanpa sadar.

"H-hah?" Cengo Sasuke,dengan sedikit semburat pink menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"A-ah,l-lupakan" Dengan perlahan,Naruto pun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sasuke. "Maaf" Lirihnya,membelakangi Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hn" Sasuke pun hanya mampu menghela nafas. Dengan sesekali melirik tubuh tegap yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Oyasumi,Dobe" Lirihnya,memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.  
Merasa yakin,remaja disampingnya tertidur lelap. Naruto pun perlahan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang tertidur terlentang,dengan sebelah tangan kiri menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hn,oyasumi mo Teme" Ucap Naruto mengecup pelan kening pucat itu, lalu ikut memejamkan matanya bersiap menyambut uluran tangan sang dewi tidur.

.

.  
.

Tap Tap Tap

"Huh? Siapa itu?" Disorotnya senter lampu dalam genggaman tangannya. Namun,nihil. Pria tua yang berprovesi penjaga kediaman Uzumaki itu,tak menemukan apapun,padahal dirinya yakin tadi ada suara langkah kaki dengan cukup jelas.

Halaman yang luas serta lampu taman yang redup. Menyulitkan sang penjaga bername tag Juugo itu,sulit melihat dengan jelas pada sekelebat bayangan yang mendekatinya.  
Diarahkannya senter itu pada sosok bayangan,namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika senter dalam genggamannya mati secara tiba-tiba.

Brak

Dalam waktu persekian detik,tubuh tegap berotot miliknya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang hingga menabrak pohon mapel dibelakangnya cepat.

"Uhuk uhuk pueh" Juugo hanya mampu menahan nyeri diulu hatinya akibat sesuatu yang keras menghajarnya tepat di ulu hatinya. Darah segar keluar begitu saja dari mulut serta hidungnya hingga mengotoru baju dinas yang dikenakannya.

"K-kau- Ukh~ khhh" Sebuah tangan segera mencengkram lehernya kuat dan mengangkat tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan saja.  
Juugo menatap horror ketika melihat sebuah kampak berukuran sedang terayun kepadanya.

Zrakk

Bagai menancapkan cangkul pada tanah kering. Kapak berwarna keperakan itu menancap tepat mengenai jantung itu berada. membuat darah segar segera mengotori baju yang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Huh,dasar lemah" Makinya,membuang begitu saja jasad tanpa nyawa itu kebawah,seperti sedang membuang sampah.

"Hm~ manis juga darahnya~" Kekehnya,menjilat darah yang mengotori tangannya,dengan sensual.

"Ini Tuan,sapu tangan anda" Diserahkannya,sebuah sapu tangan perak dengan sopan yang langsung diambil begitu saja oleh sang tuannya.

"Hn,lama tak bertemu ya? Bagaimana kondisi yang lain?" Tanya sang tuan,seraya membersihkan sisa-sisa darah disekitar tubuh dan wajahnya, "Ck,darahnya mengotori bajuku,sial" Umpatnya,pelan.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Kami memang sudah lama menunggu anda Yang Mulia" Ujar sesosok berambut raven menunduk penuh hormat,ketika manik Rubby itu menatapnya intens.

"Hn,baguslah. Ya,ada sedikit kendala sehingga membuatku sulit keluar" Sahutnya,melirik mayat sang penjaga lurus.

"Kaguya-sama-"

"Ya,aku tahu. Sedikit lagi kita akan membunuhnya,dan membalaskan semua perbuatan dia" Pandangan mata bermanik Rubby itu,semakin menajam tatkala mendengar nama yang amat dibencinya,membuatnya terbakar emosi ketika bayangan beberapa ratus silam terbayang dibenaknya.

"Maaf" Ucap sang pengawalnya,takut-takut.

"Hn,sudahlah kalian kembali ketempat kalian lagi. Bisa repot jika nanti ada yang melihat" Dengan itu,sang tuan pun berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan sang pengawalnya yang masih setia memperhatikan dirinya yang memasuki kediaman itu.

"Ayo kita kembali" Komando sang ketua,menghilang tertelan asap tebal yang mengelilingi dirinya juga anak buahnya.

.

.  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" suara teriakan yang amat gaduh,terdengar begitu saja dari belakang kediaman Uzumaki yang berjarak beberapa meter dari hutan dan makam berada.

"A-ada apa,Shion?" Tanya Kakashi yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh,menghampiri sang pelayan wanita yang saat ini tengah terduduk lemas didekat salah satu pohon mapel berada.

"H-huhuhu hiks" Isaknya,membenamkan wajah berairnya pada kedua telapak tangannya,takut.

"S-shion? Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade,yang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Disentuhnya tubuh bergetar itu,pelan.

"Ada apa,Shion?" Ulangnya,bertanya pada sang pelayan.

"Kurasa itu yang membuatnya berteriak" Tunjuk Kakashi dengan horror pada sesosok pemuda berambut Orange,dengan luka lebar yang menganga pada jantungnya berada.

"Astaga!" Pekik Kushina,memeluk erat sang suami lalu membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama 25 tahun itu,ngeri.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini" Desis Tsunade,menghampiri sosok sang penjaga yang sudah bekerja selama 15 tahun padanya.

"Dilihat dari darah yang mengalir ini baru terjadi semalam" Infomasi Kakashi,seraya menahan mual akibat bau besi yang menusuk lubang hidungnya.

"Umpphhhh" Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru sampai,hanya mempu menahan mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan makanan yang dimakannya semalam.

"Hn. Bawa dan makamkan dia dipemakaman sana,Kakashi" Titah Tsunade,menatap sekilas pada jasad tak bernyawa lalu berlalu begitu saja. Dirinya benar-benar ingin muntah,melihat darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari luka yang menganga itu.

"S-siapa yang tega melakukan ini,Baa-san?" Tanya Naruto,menatap nanar jasad yang sedang dievakuasi oleh Kakashi dan bawahannya.

"Lebih baik kabar ini jangan sampai terdengar ketelinga orang lain,bisa repot jadinya" Bukannya menjawab,Tsunade malah memperingati yang lain untuk tidak melaporkan kepada pihak berwajib. Hal itu membuat Naruto menggeretakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tangannya,emosi.

"Aku tanya siapa pelakunya,Baa-san!" Serunya,emosi.

"Aku juga tak tahu,Gaki" Desis Tsunade,mendelik tak suka pada cucu kesayangannya.

"Naru-chan,tenangkan dirimu" Kata Minato,menepuk pelan bahu putra bungsunya,

"Sasuke,bawa dia ke kamar,ya?" Pintanya,yang langsung disanggupi oleh sang remaja.

"Dobe,ayo kita kekamar" Ajak Sasuke,menarik paksa Naruto yang memberontak tak suka.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah,Tsunade-san dan Orangtuamu pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini" Mendengar penuturan seperti itu,Naruto pun membiarkan tubuhnya diseret kedalam kamar.

"Naruto-kun" Panggil sebuah suara cempreng,dari sudut ruang tamu.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto,tak minat.

"I-itu.. Apa yang terjadi dibelakang?" Tanya Sakura,takut-takut melihat ekspresi tak bersahabat yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda yang dipujanya.

"Juugo-nii dibunuh seseorang" Jawab sang pemuda,tanpa mengurangi tatapan tajamnya.

"U-ukh,begitu ya" Diliriknya kedua tangan bertaut itu dengan tajam, "A-akh,a-apa kelililing desanya-"

"Jadi,kita janjian jam 8 kan? Sekarang baru jam 6,masih kurang 2 jam lagi" Potong sang pemuda,cepat. Dirinya saat ini benar-benar dalam mood yang tak bersahabat. Sebenarnya Naruto malas keliling desa,ketika salah seorang yang dikenalnya terbunuh. Tapi,dirinya pun tak ingin membuat gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat ini,kecewa padanya.

"B-baiklah,kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti" Dan dengan itu pun,Sakura langsung berlenggang meninggalkan keduanya yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya,lelah.

"Kalau kau enggan untuk keluar,kenapa tidak ditolak saja?" Tanya Sasuke,yang berlalu terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih betah memandang tempat perginya sang gadis.  
Menyadari sang partner-nya sudah pergi,dengan cepat Naruto pun berlari menyusulnya.

"Aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa" Jawabnya,ketika sudah sampai didekat sang remaja.

"Hn. Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Tebak Sasuke,dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai orang lain"

Degh

"Hn? Siapa?"

"Kau" Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Sasuke,lalu menariknya cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya.

Ceklek

Bruk

"D-dobe?" Sasuke hanya mampu menatap horror posisi nya saat ini. Dimana dirinya sedang diapit diantara tembok dan tubuh pemuda didepannya.

"M-mau apa kau,Dobe?" Didorongnya tubuh besar itu,untuk segera menyikir dari hadapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu,Teme" Ulang Naruto,mengelus lembut pipi bersemburat pink itu lembut.

"K-kau bercanda?" Tanya sang remaja,mencoba menghilangkan perasaan berdebar mendengar

serta merasakan sentuhan dari pemuda yang berbeda 5 tahun ini.

"Tatap mataku. Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Ditariknya dagu mungil Sasuke,lalu menatap lurus manic Obsidiannya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh atas ucapanku,Teme" Ditatapnya lembut,remaja dihadapannya. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh ramping sang remaja erat.

"D-dobe" Sedikit memberontak,Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas hanya dengan dipeluk seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu" Bagaikan membaca mantra,Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"N-narutMMPHHHH" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan remaja dalam dekapannya. Naruto pun mengunci kedua belah bibir mungil Sasuke.

Lembut,hangat dan nyaman. Ketiga hal itulah yang dia tangkap ketika menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Dipagutnya bibir tipis itu lembut dan hati-hati. Dirinya tak ingin membuat bibir sexy dan tipis itu terluka hanya karena sikap tidak sabarannya ini.  
Didorongnya belakang kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Jilat,tekan dan hisap kedua belah bibir itu bergantian meminta izin untuk dibukakan pintu surga oleh sang empunya bibir.  
Sasuke yang merasa sudah terlena dengan permainan bibir Naruto pun,sedikit membukakan kedua belah bibirnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah sang pemuda memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen apa saja yang ada didalamnya.

"Ngh~" Desahan tertahan lolos begitu saja,ketika sebuah jari-jari dingin mengelus pelan perut datarnya.

Seraya sibuk mengabsen semua rongga mulut Sasuke dan sesekali mengajak bertarung lidah mungilnya. Naruto pun sibuk memainkan putting dada sang raven,gemas. Dan hal itu sesekali membuat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya secara paksa.

"N-naruto~ nnhh~" Sasuke hanya mampu mencengkram erat kaos Naruto,mencoba mempertahankan berat tubuhnya yang terasa lemas akibat ciuman dan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual pada tubuh sensitivnya.

"A-akh,N-naruhhh" Naruto merinding dibuatnya,ketika mendengar desahan erotis Sasuke tepat didepan telinganya.

Gigit,jilat,hisap dan kecup dilakukannya berulang kali oleh Naruto pada leher jenjangnya sehingga menimbulkan sebuah Kissmark yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

Tersenyum melihat karyanya,Naruto pun mengulang hal yang sama pada area leher putih itu untuk memberitahukan pada yang lain,bahwa remaja raven ini sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Ngh~ A-akh! D-dobe shhhh" Desis Sasuke,ketika pemuda Blonde ini tanpa diketahuinya sudah menyingkap bajunya hingga sebatas dada. Jemari lincahnya sibuk memilin-milin putting dadanya gemas.

"Aku menyukaimu,Teme" Ucap Naruto berulang-ulang disetiap lidah serta jemarinya menjamah tubuh indah ini.

Tangan kirinya mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke yang melemas,dengan sesekali pahanya menggesek sesuatu yang berada dalam tengah selangkangan sang remaja yang sukses membuat Sasuke merasakan terbang ketika semua tempat sensitivnya diserang secara bersamaan olehnya.

"Ahh nhhh D-dobe" Desahnya,merasa tersiksa dengan perlakuan Naruto yang terkesan main-main.

"Sabar,Teme~ aku sedang melakukan pemanasan~ slurpp" Dihisapnya putting pink Sasuke,membuat sang empunya dadanya melonjak kaget ketika serangan secara tiba-tiba menghampiri putting dadanya yang selama ini tak pernah dijamah oleh siapa pun.

"Ahh~ Uhhh~" Desisnya,keenakan. Dipeluknya kepala sang pemuda,mencoba mencari kenikmatan yang lebih pada area dadanya dengan membiarkan Naruto meraup serta memainkan putting dadanya sensual.

Dengan sesekali menggigitnya gemas,Naruto pun membuat Kissmark didada tersebut. Jemari tangan kanannya perlahan mengelus lembut sesuatu ditengah selangkangan Sasuke yang sudah setengah ereksi itu.

"Ahh~ nhh uhhh~" Sasuke merinding sendiri ketika merasakan sebuah jari-jari panjang yang perlahan memasuki celananya,mengelus dan meremasnya gemas. Sukses membuatnya mendesah keras.

"D-dobe ngh~ anhh~"

Naruto menyeringai lebar ketika tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya dibalik celana panjang sang remaja.  
Dengan gemas dirinya meremas benda yang sudah mengeras itu keras dengan sesekali mengocoknya dari balik celana dalam sang remaja.  
Naruto bisa merasakan celana dalam sang raven sudah sedikit basah seiring banyaknya cairan precum(?) keluar disela-sela acara mengocoknya dan meremas benda keras ini.

"Nghh ahhh~ shhh" Sasuke yang merasa lemas hanya mampu menyandarkan punggung lemasnya kedinding belakang tubuhnya,memberikan berat tubuhnya pada pemuda yang saat ini tengah memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya.

"Nhhh~ ahh~ ngh~" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,ketika dirasa kepalanya terasa berat apalagi ketika sang pemuda mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celana dalamnya dan menggenggamnya erat dengan sesekali dikocoknya cepat penis itu yang saat ini sudah sangat menegang sempurna.

"Lihat Teme~ Uhh,aku bisa merasakannya seberapa besarnya nafsumu saat ini" Bisik Naruto tepat didepan telinga Sasuke,lalu dikulumnya telinga itu dan sesekali digigitnya kecil sang kuping sehingga membuat kuping tersebut memerah persis seperti sang empunya kuping yang dihiasi semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Dilingkarkannya kedua kaki lemas Sasuke seraya membisikkan 'Kita pindah agar lebih nyaman' yang diikuti setuju oleh sang remaja.  
Dengan sedikit dipaksakan Sasuke pun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang sang pemuda,membuat sesuatu yang menyembul ditengah selangkangannya dihimpit oleh perut atletis Naruto.

"Nnghh~" Desis Sasuke,memejamkan matanya menerima kenikmatan yang menjalar dari bawah tubuhnya yang terhimpit.

Bruk

Direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu,lalu membuka semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh sang remaja dengan cepat hingga akhirnya Sasuke tak memakai apapun lagi yang melekat ditubuh indahnya.

Ditatapnya remaja dibawahnya dengan intens. Bibir membengkak yang mengeluarkan saliva hingga membasahi lehernya yang bercampur peluh,mata yang sayu tertutupi kabut nafsu serta pipi merah dan tubuh pucat yang mengkilap karena tersiram oleh peluhnya sendiri.

Exotis.

Satu kata itulah yang saat ini menghiasi pikirannya,dan tanpa sadar pemuda Namikaze itu menjilat bibirnya. Tergiur akan keindahan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan matanya.

"Kau benar-benar sexy,Suke~" Lirihnya,tanpa sadar. Lalu Naruto pun merendahkan tubuh tegapnya,dan mengendus leher indah dibawahnya.

"Nhh ahh~" Desah Sasuke ketika lidah sang pemuda mulai menjilati leher jenjangnya.

"Wangimu aku sangat menyukainya,Teme" Gumam Naruto,masih cukup terdengar oleh sang remaja dibawahnya.

Dengan lihai,Naruto pun menjilat-jilat leher putih beraroma mint itu sensual. Perlahan lidah basahnya menuruni setiap inci tubuh yang tengah menggeliat erotis dibawahnya.  
Dari leher turun ke dada tak lupa bermain sebentar didada datar itu,lalu turun kepusar dengan mengecupnya penuh sayang dan berakhir pada sesuatu yang mengacung tinggi dengan cairan precum keluar dari lubang kecilnya.

Digenggamnya lalu mengecupnya penis yang sudah tegak itu,lalu dijulurkannya lidah panjang miliknya. Naruto pun mulai bermain dengan benda yang akan menjadi benda favoritenya setelah ramen dan PSP pastinya.

Jilat-jilat-jilat.

Dilakukannya dari ujung ke ujung benda keras dan panjang dalam genggamannya.

"Nhhh~ ah ngh~" Dicengkramnya erat seprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya seraya menggigit keras bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tak terdengar keluar kamar. Bisa sang remaja itu rasakan beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"N-naruhhh agh~ mhh~" Dirinya benar-benar kebelet pipis(?) sekarang,membuatnya tak kuat hingga tanpa sadar jemarinya menarik-narik rambut sang pemuda kencang.

"A-akuhh~ nhh~ m-mau pppipishh~" Ucapnya,memohon agar dibiarkan dirinya kekamar mandi.  
Naruto yang sempat cengo sesaat tak mengerti maksud perkataan sang remaja,langsung menahan tawanya ketika mengerti maksud dari ucapan remaja(yang rupanya masih kebilang polos untuk hal seperti ini).

"Oke,kalau kamu mau pipis" Ujarnya,mengocok cepat penis dalam genggaman tangannya cepat, "Kau keluarkan saja disini" Dibukanya lebar-lebar mulutnya,lalu meraup semua penis didepannya dan mengulumnya serta sesekali menghisap benda tegak itu kencang.

"Akh~ nhh~ N-naruhhh uhhh~" Kepalanya benar-benar pening sekarang. Astaga,Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang. Kenapa penisnya berdenyut cepat dan membuat sesuatu didalam perutnya seperti ini mendesak keluar.  
Tapi dirinya sendiri yakin,jika saat ini dirinya benar-benar ingin pipis terlebih dahulu sehingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat dibuatnya.

"Ngh~" Manik Obsidiannya membalik keatas hingga hanya putih saja yang terlihat,ketika pemuda dibawahnya menjilat kedua lubang dan memainkan kedua bola kembar miliknya.  
Diliriknya keatas untuk melihat sang remaja yang tengah kepayahan akibat permainannya ini.

"Hm~ jika kau mau 'pipis'.. Pipis saja,Suke~" Ujarnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'pipis' dan langsung dihadiahi delikan jorok sang remaja.

"Engh~ gahh~ mahh uhh~" Sahut Sasuke susah payah dalam menerima kenikmatan yang secara bersamaan mengenai tubuhnya ini.

Mendengar penolakan polos(?) dari Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus geli.  
Entahlah,dia sendiri harus merasa bangga atau menyesal ketika mengetahui sang calon ukenya ini masih amat polos dalam hal seperti ini. Dan jika dilihat dari sikapnya yang mengatakan 'Pipis' itu,Naruto sudah bisa menebak jika selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan Onani(?) ataupun membaca dan melihat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan adegan ranjang.

"Kau pernah mimpi basah?" Tanyanya spontan.

"Ngh~ nhh~" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai atas jawabannya. Kepalanya didorong kebelakang-menekan bantal yang menjadi sandarannya-ketika Naruto menghisap kuat penisnya sehingga membuatnya benar-benar tak kuat untuk mengeluarkan 'pipis'nya itu.

"A-akuh~ nhhh~ ahh~ N-naruhh~" Dijambaknya keras surai Blonde sang pemuda dibawahnya,membuat sang empunya rambut meringis pelan.

Mengerti jika sang uke(?) sudah akan 'datang'. Naruto pun dengan semangat mempercepat gerakan Blow job-nya pada penis yang sudah berkedut-kedut meminta untuk segera mengeluarkan semennya dari dalam.

Hisap-hisap-hisap.

Dihisapnya kuat-kuat penis dalam mulutnya,bisa Naruto rasakan jika tubuh sang remaja mengejang hebat dan melengkungkan badannya kebelakang hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang dinantinya mulai membasahi tenggorokannya.

Crottt Crottt

"AKHHHHH~ NNNH~" Dengan nafas terengah-engah serta peluh membanjiri tubuh telanjangnnya. Sasuke pun mencoba menarik nafas dan menormalkan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Ya ampun! Tadi itu apa? Dirinya benar-benar merasakan sesuatu seperti beribu bintang mengelilinginya ketika mengeluarkan 'pipis'.

"Hm~ Manis" Komentar Naruto,menelan semua sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh sang remaja tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

Melihat baju serta celananya ternodai oleh cairan cinta sang uke. Naruto pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga akhirnya dirinya dan sang uke sama-sama tak memakai apapun lagi ditubuhnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan sayu plus penasaran dari sang remaja. Naruto pun mengambil sisa cairan yang mengenai perut serta dada bidang sang raven. Diambilnya cairan tersebut lalu melumurinya pada ketiga jarinya yang kanan. Sedikit bimbang juga dia,ketika mengingat bahwa Sasuke masih sangat polos dan apa dia tega melakukan ini?

"Sasuke,apa kau mau lanjut?" Tanyanya,sedikit ragu jika keinginannya akan ditolak. Aduh,bisa repot jadinya kalau itu benar terjadi. Bagaimana nasib Naruto juniornya dibawah? Mana udah tegang banget lagi.

"U-ukh? A-apa maksudmu,D-dobe?" Tanya sang raven,mengakat setengah tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut tangannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kebingungan, "Lanjut apa?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Eum~ Hahh,masa kau tak mengerti,Teme?" Naruto jadi bingung sendiri untuk menjawab pertanyaan remaja telat puber(?) dihadapannya ini. Masa dia harus bilang kalau dia ingin melakukan 'itu',ukh tapi dirinya benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya ini.

"A-aku ekhem" Dahemnya,dengan sedikit percaya diri(?) Naruto pun bersiap mengatakan maksud 'mulya'nya.

"Aku.. ingin melakukan 'itu'" Ucapnya ambigu,Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung.

"Itu apa?"

"Arghhhh,aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu~" Greget juga lama-lama sama remaja superrrr polos dan bodoh dihadapannya ini.

"Ck,apa yang kau maksud itu ada err-hubungan dewasa?" Tanya Sasuke ragu,tiba-tiba dirinya bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sebenarnya dia tak begitu bodoh juga sih jika melihat keadaan kedua cowok tengah telanjang bulat diatas ranjang berduaan. Cuma selama ini dirinya emang tak pernah disentuh ataupun menyentuh orang lain. Pegangan tangan saja tak pernah,apalagi melakukan 'itu'. Dan jangan pernah tanyakan soal ciuman. Karena dirinya pun tak pernah melakukan hal itu selama ini,tadi aja ketika Naruto melakukan ciuman. Sasuke hanya sedikit-sedikit balas ciumannya,dirinya lebih pasif ketika melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Yeah~ Itu maksudku,h-hehehehe" Tawanya canggung plus lega. Rupanya remaja ini tak begitu polos juga. Selamet selamet,pikirnya lega.

Blush

Mendengar itu seketika wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya,untuk menatap kearah lain asalkan tak bertemu pandang dengan sang pemuda yang saat ini menatapnya dengan 'lapar'.

"Bagaimana? Boleh ya~ masa kau tega sih sama juniorku~" Diliriknya sang junior yang sudah amat menegang,lalu menatap ketiga jarinya yang mulai mengering sisa cairan cinta milik sang remaja dibawahnya.

"Hm~" Dengan ragu Sasuke pun menganggukan kepalanya,tak tega juga pada Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan pemuda yang sudah mengambil hatinya sejak pertama dia melihatnya.

"Hehehehe,berarti mulai sekarang kau kekasihku kan?" Tanya Naruto tak tahu diri. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua kaki sang raven hingga akhirnya terlihatlah lubang kecil berwarna pink yang berkedut-kedut minta diberi service itu. Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya susah payah ketika membayangkan seberapa sempit dan nikmatnya lubang kecil itu,ketika junior-nya mengaduk-ngaduk dalam anus sang remaja.

Aaaa,membayangkannya saja membuat sang junior berkedut tak sabaran.  
"A-apa? K-kekas-Akh! Ishh~ S-sakitt~" Ringis Sasuke ketika dengan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang panjang memasuki lubang sempit dibawah tubuhnya. Panas. Perih. Dan tak nyaman. Ukh,i-itu jarikan?,Pikirnya mencoba melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan sang pemuda.

"Hm~ sempit ne,Teme?" Naruto pun memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya seraya mengaduk-aduk lubang sempit yang menelan jarinya.

"Ngh~ Shh~" Desis Sasuke ketika jari kedua dan ketiga mulai memasuki dan menemani sang jari pertama untuk mengaduk-aduk lubang anusnya.

Putar-ZigZag-Tusuk-Tusuk

Putar-Tusuk-ZigZag-Putar

Hal itu dilakukan oleh sang pemuda dalam hal(?) mengaduk isi dari lubang sang remaja. Hingga akhirnya dirinya menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke mengerang dan mendesah panjang disaat bersamaan.

"Ahhhh~ Ngh~ Shhh~" Naruto hanya menyeringai dibuatnya.

Tusuk-Tusuk-Tusuk

Naruto terus menusuk titik kenikmatan tersebut membuat Sasuke hampir dibuat ingin 'pipis' kembali,kalau saja sang pemuda tidak mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam.

"Hehehehe sabar ya,Teme~ Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya bersamaan denganku" Ujarnya ketika mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Sasuke,yang mendelik tak suka dengan sikap main-mainnya.

Dielusnya sang junior yang makin berkedut senang,ketika melihat sang partner(?)nya sudah siap untuk menemaninya bermain.

"Aduh~ kau sudah tak sabar ya?" Ujarnya,gila berbicara dengan sang junior. Sasuke hanya mengerlingkan mata,melihatnya.

"Ayo,kasih salam dulu pada 'teman'mu" Tambahnya makin enggak masuk akal,seraya menepuk- nepukkan kepala sang junior kedepan lubang anus yang makin berkedut,ingin segera ber'main'.

"Berhen-tihh~ ber-ngh~ main-mainhhh~" Sasuke segera melayangkan tatapan tajam,disaat sang pemuda malah makin menjadi bermain-main dengan lubang anusnya yang dielus-elus lalu menekan-nekan lubangnya dengan kepala juniornya.

"Hhehehe iya-iya ma-"

Tok Tok Tok

"Naruto! Sasuke? Ayo cepat turun kebawah,kita sarapan bersama" Suara Kushina mengintrupsi kegiatan dua orang manusia yang tengah bersitegang(?) didalam.

Glek!

'Mati aku!' Pekik keduanya,horror.

"A-ah,iya Kaasan! Kaasan dan yang lainnya makan saja duluan. Nanti aku dan Sasuke-" Diliriknya sang raven yang menatapnya makin tajam, "Kami akan makan diluar" Teriak Naruto beralasan.

"Ah begitu? Yasudah,kami makan duluan ya?"

"Iya,Kaasan" Naruto bernafas lega,dikala mendengar suara langkah menjauhinya menuruni anak tangga dari sang ibu tercinta.

"Selamat selamat" Ditatapnya sang raven,lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir sang remaja.

"M-mau ap-AKHHHHH~" Pekik Sasuke,terlonjak kaget ketika sang junior Naruto memasuki lubangnya dengan cepat dan dalam tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Huwaaa~" Teriak Naruto,sama kagetnya.

"NARUTO! SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN" Teriak Sasuke,yang merasakan lubangnya terasa terbelah dua. Panas dan perih. Dirinya yakin lubangnya pasti lecet atau mungkin berdarah.

Astaga! Apa sih yang ada dipikiran pemuda berumur 22 tahun ini? Memangnya tak sakit apa jika dimasukkan dengan cara seperti itu?

"A-a-aduh~ Shhh~ a-aku terpeleset,T-teme~" Sergah Naruto,mencoba bangun dari acar menindih tubuh remaja dibawahnya.

Sungguh! Dirinya tadi terpeleset ketika akan mencium Sasuke. Naruto yang tak sengaja lututnya terpeleset,membuatnya jatuh terjerembab menimpa tubuh dibawahnya. Sang junior yang memang saat itu tepat berada didepan lubang anus,membuatnya langsung masuk begitu saja dan sukses membuatnya memekik kaget plus sakit karena Junior kebanggaannya diremas kencang oleh lubang anus Sasuke yang syok akibat serangan dadakan tadi.

"Shhudahlah! Sekarang cepat selesaikan,ukh shit! K-kau.. D-DOBE BERHENTI BERULAH!" Serunya,kesal. Menggeplak kepala duren didepannya yang langsung berbunyi(?) 'Aduh!' dari sang empunya kepala.

"Ish,sakit Teme! I-ini.. Bagaimana aku mau melanjutkan-Ukh Shh~ J-jika kau sendiri malah meremas Juniorku kencang,Baka!" Sahut Naruto sewot,mencoba menarik kembali sang Junior yang terperangkap dilubang Neraka(?) sang raven.

"Astaga,Teme! Kau jangan tegang begini! K-kau ingin membuat masa depanku suram?" Lanjutnya,memekik horror ketika semakin kencang saja daging-daging hangat didalamnya,menelan dan mencengkram erat sang Junior.

"B-bagaimana aku mau tenang,Dobe! I-ini benar-benar Shh~ s-sakit~ Ukh,sial!" Umpatnya,pelan seraya mencoba melemaskan otot-otot didalam lubang anusnya.

"Nhh~ B-begini lebih baik" Dengan perlahan dan penuh hati-hati Naruto pun menarik seluruh kejantanannya hingga hanya sang kepala Junior-lah yang berada didalam anus Sasuke.

Jleb!

Dorong.

"Ahhhh~" Pekik Sasuke kaget dan nikmat yang dia rasakan. Dapat dirasakannya beribu bintang mengelilingi diatas kepalanya dan beribu kupuk-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Ngh~ R-rupanya disitu ya" Gumam Naruto,girang karena dalam sekali tembakan(?) dirinya langsung bisa menemukan titik kenikmatan sang remaja.

Dengan berulang kali,Naruto pun terus menyerang titik yang sama membuat dirinya dan sang remaja mendesah nikmat dibuatnya.

"Ngh~ Ahh~ Nhh~" Desah Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua pundak lebar Naruto,mencoba menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuh bawahnya.

Maju-Mundur-Maju-Mundur-Putar-Tekan.

Naruto semakin gencar menggempur lubang kenikmatan surga duniawi milik sang remaja,cepat. Lubang yang awalnya sakit dan perih akibat keringnya permukaan anus,lama-lama menjadi licin akibat cairan precum yang mulai keluar dari sang Junior. Hingga mempermudah untuknya mempercepat sodokannya.

"Ngh~ N-naruhhh~" Dengan menuruti insting(?) alaminya,Sasuke pun mencoba meraih sang Junior yang rupanya terlupakan oleh sang pemuda.

Dikocok dan diremas nya pelan dan sedikit kesulitan akibat Naruto yang semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

Menyadari Junior sang uke terlantar,Naruto pun meraihnya lalu mengocoknya cepat tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dalam sodokannya.

"Ahh Nhh D-dobehh ngh~" Rancau Sasuke,kewalahan menerima kedua kenikmatan secara bersamaan mengenai tubuhnya.

"S-sasuke Ngh~ Love you" Ujarnya mengecup dan melumat sebentar bibir sexy sang remaja tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dalam mengocok dan menyodok lubang anus Sasuke.

"Ngh~ L-love you too nhh~" Bisa dirasakannya sesuatu yang mendesak ingin segera keluar. 'pipis'. Dirinya lagi-lagi ingin 'pipis' sekarang.

"N-naruhhh Ukh Nhh~ A-aku ngh~ M-mau-"

"Yeah,kita keluarkan sama-sama,Teme" Dengan itu,Naruto pun mempercepat gerakannya,hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya mengejang dan keluarkan semen yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Crott Crott

"Ngh~ Nhh~"Sasuke merasa penuh sekarang oleh 'pipis' Naruto, "K-kau jorok" Deliknya,sinis.

"M-maaf,Teme. A-aku sudah tak kuat" Naruto meringis sweatdroop mendapati tatapan membunuh Sasuke.

Ditariknya sang Junior yang sudah melemas kembali,keluar. Lalu merebahkan dirinya disamping Sang raven yang mulai menguap lelah.

"Kau ngantuk?" Tanyanya,mengelus lembut kepala raven sang remaja penuh rasa sayang.

"Ngh? Hn,sepertinya aku lelah" Dengan susah payah,Sasuke pun bangun dari acara tidurannya yang langsung dicegah sebuah tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sudahlah,kau istirahatkan saja,Teme" Ucapnya,menatap lembut manik Obsidian kesukaannya.

"Lho? Bukannya kita ada janjian dengan Sakura?" Diliriknya jam dinding yang melekat dekat almari pakaian didepannya,yang mulai menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat sepuluh menit.

"Huh? Hm~ kita undurkan saja jadi pu-"

"Aku enggak suka mengulur-ulur waktu. Lagi pula itu akan membuat yang lain curiga karena kita tak keluar kamar bersamaan" Katanya dengan perlahan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Ya,baiklah" Mengangguk mengerti. Naruto pun ikut berdiri yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanyanya,menatap sang raven bingung.

"Kau ingin mandi juga?" Tanya Sasuke,menghela nafas lelah, "Yasudah,kau duluan saja mandinya. Aku sehabis kau saja" Lanjutnya,menidurkan kembali tubuh lelahnya dengan nyaman.

"Huh? Enggak deh bakal lama tahu" Kata sang Blonde,menatap Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan matanya, "Kita mandi bersam-"

Bruk!

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya,sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah tampannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke?

"Mesum! Cepat mandi sana" Serunya,mendelik tajam.

"Aishhh,iya iya iya" Naruto hanya mampu mendengus tak suka, "Baka Teme" Gumamnya,pelan.  
Sasuke menggeleng tak peduli melihat kelakuan kekanakan sang pemuda blonde.

.

.

.  
"Sa-chan?" Panggil sebuah suara melangkah mendekati seorang remaja raven yang tengah duduk termangu didepan rumah sederhananya.

"Ah? Menma,ada apa?" Tanya sang remaja,antusias. Pipi putih pucatnya merona merah ketika melihat senyum semangat terukir diwajah remaja lain dihadapannya.

"Hehehehe,aku mau kau ajari aku ilmu sihir" Bisik Menma,menatap penuh harap sang remaja yang menatapnya pucat.

"A-ah.. I-itu.. A-aku.."

"Ayolah~ Aku janji tak akan memberitahu siapa pun soal ini" Digenggamnya jemari mungil sang raven, "Aku benar-benar kagum melihat sihir yang kau mainkan waktu itu" Jelasnya,masih menatap penuh harap.

"Lagi pula kau kan sahabatku,masa kau tak mau berbagi ilmu-mu padaku?" Sambungnya,ketika melihat tak ada jawaban dari sang objek.

"Err-b-baiklah" Dengan sedikit ragu,sang raven pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yey! Kau memang sahabat baikku,Sa-chan" Serunya,senang.

"Etto.. Tapi jangan beritahu siapa pun" Sang raven pun mulai berucap lagi, "Terutama Kaguya-sama" Lanjutnya,was-was.

"Sipp,aku tahu kok" Dengan semangat Menma mengacungkan ibu jarinya, "Osh! Tenang saja,Sa-chan" Yakinnya,mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.  
"Yo,Sakura-chan! Maaf menunggu lama" Seru Naruto,menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah iya,tak apa kok" Sakura mengibaskan Tangannya didepan wajah,lalu terkikik kecil.

"Ne~ Ayo kita jalan-jalan keliling desa" Ajaknya, mengabaikan Sasuke dibelakangnya yang berjalan santai mengikuti dari belakang.

"Yo! Yuk,Sasuke" Digenggamnya tangan sang raven erat,lalu berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang

berjalan disampingnya dengan menggamit lengan kirinya.

"Aku jalan sendiri saja" Ujar Sasuke,melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan protes darinya.

"Lho? Tapi-"

"Biarlah,Naruto-kun" Intrupsi Sakura,memotong ucapan protes Naruto, "Lagipula dia pria,masa digenggam tangannya olehmu? Nanti jika ada cewek yang ingin berkenalan dengannya bagaimana? Kan kasihan Sasuke-kun,Dia juga ingin mempunyai pasangan,Naruto-kun" Jelasnya,menatap lembut pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya,ketika Naruto menatapnya tidak setuju.

"Ayo,Sakura tunjukan aku tempat-tempat yang ada disini" Lanjut sang raven,mengacuhkan Naruto yang hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah.

'Lebih baik aku biarkan sajalah' Pikir Naruto,tak enak juga membuat sang uke seperti ini.

"Um! Ayo sebelah sini"Dengan semangat,gadis bermarga Haruno itu pun berjalan menuju arah barat,yang dimana taman bunga berada.

Sebenarnya dia tak rela jika harus melihat orang yang dicintainya dipeluk-peluk mesra oleh gadis lain. Tapi,apa boleh buat? Dirinya juga tak mungkin bersikap egois dan membuat pemuda Blonde kesusahan karena kedua orangtuanya akan mengetahui,lalu meminta dirinya agar meninggalkan sang pemuda.

Astaga! Tragis sekali,Pikirnya merinding sendiri.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Seruan dari seseorang didepannya membuat mereka bertiga menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggil mereka itu.

"Ah! Kiba!" Pekik Naruto senang,melepaskan pelukan lengan Sakura. Dirinya pun langsung berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang menatapnya sebal.

"Ahahahahaha,lama tak bertemu,ya?" Ujarnya,setelah sampai dihadapan pemuda berambut Choco jabrik dengan seekor anjing raksasa disampingnya, "Wah~ Akamaru makin besar saja" Komentarnya,mengusap-usap lembut bulu tebal berwarna putih sang anjing.

"Heehehe,iya kita udah lama tak bertemu. Dan jelaslah,Akamaru-kan selalu kujaga pola makan dan vitamin-nya,Bodoh!" Kiba menggeplak kepala Naruto,gemas.

"Aishhh,kau masih saja tak berubah,Kiba" Ringis Naruto,mengelus sayang kepalanya yang selalu kena pukulan.

"Ahaha,kau juga sama" Tawa Kiba,geli.

"Huh" Dengus sang Blonde,pura-pura marah.

"Grrrrrr Guk! Guk! Grrrrr" Geram Akamaru ketika melihat Sasuke mendekati mereka. Kedua matanya memincing tajam,membuat sang majikan dan ketiga manusia lainnya bingung. "D-dia kenapa,Kiba?" Tanya Sakura,ngeri melihat Akamaru yang menggeram marah dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"A-aku juga tak tahu. Hei,Boy! Kau kenapa?" Ujar sang pemilik,berusaha membuat anjing kesayangannya tenang kembali.

"GRRRR GUK! GUK!" Akamaru makin menggeram marah ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya intens.

"Anjingmu kenapa?" Tanyanya,Bingung sendiri.

'Apa aku berbuat salah?' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"K-kiba,lebih baik kau tenangkan dia. Sepertinya dia merasa marah pada Sasuke" Jelas Naruto,berdiri dihadapan Sasuke,berusaha melindunginya. Kalau-kalau sang anjing tiba-tiba menyerang sang uke kesayangannya.

"U-ukh~ Kau kenapa,Boy?" Lirih Kiba,tak mengerti.

"Biasanya dia tidak seperti ini jika bertemu orang asing" Sambungnya,melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Lalu? Kenapa dia berlaku demikian?" Naruto mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke

yang terasa bergetar.

'Sasuke' Batinnya,melirik kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi takut yang tergambar jelas diraut wajah datarnya.

"A-apa aku membuatnya takut?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha membuat nada suaranya terdengar normal,namun ternyata gagal.

"A-ah,kurasa tidak" Sahut Kiba,tak enak membuat teman Naruto ketakutan.

"L-lebih baik aku membawanya pulang saja. Ne,nanti kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya?" Setelah itu Kiba pun dengan susah payah menyeret paksa sang anjing untuk segera mengikutinya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oke,maaf ya Kiba" Seru Naruto,lega.

"Sasuke kau tak apa-apakan?" Lanjutnya,membalikkan badannya untuk menatap manik Obsidian yang menunduk takut.

"Kurasa dia sedikit syok" Jawab Sakura,menatap intens serta berpikir keras. Mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang membuat anjing yang biasanya tenang dan selalu akrab dengan orang lain,kini harus menggeram marah hanya karena melihat remaja raven ini?

"Kalau begitu kita-"

"Kau lanjutkan saja perjalanannya. Aku mau kembali kerumah" Potong Sasuke,melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura begitu saja.

"Oi Teme! Tunggu! Aku juga mau ikut pulang" Teriaknya,lalu dia teringat akan temannya yang lain.

"Err-Sakura kita lanjut kan lain kali saja mainnya,Maaf ya?" Dan setelahnya Naruto pun berlari menyusul sang raven yang sudah berlari menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

"Ck! Ada apa sih sama Naruto-kun? Dan-" Segaris senyum sinis menghiasi wajah cantik sang gadis, "-aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke" Ujarnya,mencoba berpikir keras.

"Ah,mungkin dia bisa kuminta bantuan untuk mengetahui siapa Sasuke itu" Dengan cepat Sakura pun berlari berlawanan arah dari arah tempat Naruto kembali. Dirinya sudah merasa aneh sejak kedatangan remaja raven itu,dia juga bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu seperti memiliki sisi misterius dari sikap tenang dan kalemnya.

.

.

.

Brak!

"Sasu-Teme!" Teriak sang Blonde,ngos-ngosan. Berlari dari taman dan berakhir manaiki tangga untuk mengejar sang remaja. Ternyata cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Sasuke menatap lurus keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa? Maaf jika sikap Akamar-"

"Tidak apa,aku tahu kok" Lirih sang raven,mencengkram kuat sisi jendela. Menyalurkan emosi yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memenuhi dirinya.

"Sasuke" Lirih Naruto,memeluk erat tubuh mungil dihadapannya,dari belakang.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu ketakutan dengan sikap Akamaru tadi" Lanjutnya,membalikkan tubuh bergetar Sasuke. Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam dan mengalirkan cairan bening disana,lembut.

"A-aku tidak takut,Dobe" Kata sang remaja,pelan. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang sang Seme.

"Aku tak takut" Isaknya,menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ukh,bahkan dia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi lemah seperti ini! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhnya? ,Pikirnya bingung sendiri.

"Menangislah,Suke. Aku ada disini untukmu" Ucap Naruto pelan,mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.  
"Apa maksudmu ada yang aneh?" Ucap sebuah suara dari balik dapur kecilnya.

"Ano,itu lho Kabuto-Nii.. Tadi ketika kami sedang berjalan disekitar taman,tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kiba dan Akamaru.. Dan tiba-tiba Akamaru menggeram marah ketika melihat Sasuke.. Jadi-" Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat Kabuto Mendekat,lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Hn,aku mengerti" Ucapnya,mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Anak berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakang itukan,maksudmu?" Lanjutnya bertanya,yang dibalas anggukkan setuju dari Ino.

"Oke,akan aku selidiki"

.

.

"Hoamm,ngantuknya~" Kata sang pemuda Blonde bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Ck,dasar pemalas. Ini masih siang,Dobe. Masa kau sudah mau tidur" Sasuke menggelengkan kepala,melihatnya. Jari-jarinya sibuk membulak-balikkan halaman yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ukh,Teme. Biarinlah,anggap saja tidur siang" Ngeles Naruto,mencoba memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk.

"Hn,terserah kau saja" Gumam sang raven,acuh.

"Zzzzz" Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang sudah mulai mendengkur halus.

"Astaga! Cepat sekali" Gumamnya,sweatdroop sendiri. Manggidikkan bahunya. Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali membaca bukunya.

.

.

Srettt

Tep

"Yeahh,akhirnya aku bisa juga" Teriak girang sang remaja berambut Blonde,menatap kagum tangannya yang berhasil mengangkat air dari sebuah gelas tanpa tumpah setetes pun.  
Manik Shappirenya menatap sekeliling untuk melihat benda apa lagi yang akan dia coba untuk menguji ilmu sihir dasarnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil ketika melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya,tengah berjalan melintas didepannya. Matanya memincing tajam ketika melihat sebuah botol kecil menggantung disebelah celana kirinya,dengan perlahan Menma pun merapalkan mantra yang sudah dia hapal dari sang sahabat. Lalu mengarahkan fokusnya pada botol bening berukuran jari kelingking dewasa berwarna merah itu,dan bagaikan sebuah magnet yang tengah menarik besi. Botol kaca itu perlahan terangkat,dan terlepas menjauh dari posisinya semula,tanpa diketahui oleh sang empunya botol.

Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih botol kecil yang menarik perhatiannya,namun setelah berhasil menggenggamnya. Jemarinya terasa terbakar saat itu juga.

Prangg!

"Arghhhhh! Panas! Ugh-S-sakitttt~" Ringisnya,menggenggam erat jemarin kanannya yang melepuh dan mulai membengkak.

"Menma-sama" Pekik para pelayan menghampiri sang tuan yang tengah mengguling-ria dilantai.

"Arghhhhh! Sakittttt" Erang sang remaja,tak memperdulikan para pelayan bahkan kedua OrangTuanya yang mulai menghampirinya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Astaga,Sayang. Ada apa? Kenapa tanganmu bisa seperti ini?" Tanya sang ibu,menggenggam pelan jemari membengkak sang anak.

"Cepat hubungi Orochimaru,suruh dia untuk segera datang dan mengobati Menma!" Titah kepala keluarga,tegas. Yang langsung disanggupi oleh sang pelayan. Manik Shappirenya menatap intens sebuah botol kecil yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya,diambilnya lalu meniliknya dengan seksama.

"Minato,bagaimana ini?" Tanya sang istri,khawatir melihat putra satu-satunya terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Ini milik Kaguya,kan?" Ujar Minato,mengacuhkan ucapan sang istri.

"Huh? Apa itu?" Kushina menatap intens botol ditangan sang suami.

"Ini botol untuk menghancurkan penyihir yang kita minta,tapi kenapa Menma-"

"Tidak mungkin! Menma bukan penyihir,Minato! Mungkin dia-"

"Tapi kenapa dia sampai terkena? Jika dia bukan penyihir mana mungkin cairan ini melukainya?" Minato menatap tajam sang putra yang mulai tenang kembali, "Menma" Panggilnya,penuh penekanan.

"Kau belajar ilmu sihir dari siapa?" Tanyanya,membuat Menma tersentak kaget.

"A-apa?" Kushina menatap horror sang putra yang tengah menatap mereka bingung dan syok disaat bersamaan.

"A-aku.. A-aku tidak belajar-"

"Katakan yang jujur!" Bentak sang ayah,murka.

"Ck,aku tidak melatih ilmu sihir,Tousan!" Seru Menma,kesal.

'Aishh,apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Jika begini,Satoru dan keluarganya dalam bahaya' Batinnya,penuh sesal.

"Jika kau tak ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya" Suara sang ayah mengalun rendah,dan penuh nada mengintimidasi. "Tousan tidak akan menyembuhkan lukamu" Sambungnya,yang mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari sang istri dan juga anaknya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Menma,menatap takut pada lukanya yang makin membakar sebagian lengannya.

"T-tapi.. A-aku.. Kaasan!" Mohon Menma meminta bantuan sang ibu.

"Lebih baik kau katakan dengan jujur pada Tousanmu,Menma. Kau tahu sendiri penyihir sama sekali tak pantas hidup dengan manusia seperti kita" Lirih sang ibu,mengalihkan pandangannya menatap arah lain.

"Dengar? Kaasanmu saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ayo,katakan. Siapa yang melatihmu ilmu sihir? Kau tahu menma,penyihir hanya akan membuat kita kesusahan" Minato menatap tajam sang putra yang menunduk takut,Shappirenya menatap miris lengan Menma yang mulai terbakar habis.

"A-aku.." Maaf,Sa-chan. Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Pikirnya merasa bersalah.

"Siapa?" Desak Minato,melirik pria dewasa berambut ungu yang sudah berada didekat sang putra, "Jangan dulu obati dia,sebelum dia mengatakan siapa orangnya,Orochimaru-san" Ujarnya,menahan pria tersebut yang mulai mengeluarkan obat-obatannya.

"Ah,maaf" Ujar Orochimaru. Matanya menatap miris lengan kanan Menma yang mulai perlahan terbakar habis.

"S-s-s-sa-chan" Lirihnya,terisak ketika mendengar sang ayah yang mulai memanggil para bawahannya untuk segera menghabis keluarga sahabatnya.

"Cepat kau panggil anak buah kaguya untuk menghabisi Satoru beserta keluarganya" Suara Minato mengelegar diseisi kediaman mewah ini, membuat para pelayan merinding ngeri melihat tatapan tajam sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Penyihir harus dimusnahkan!" Ujarnya,mendesis ngeri.

"Minato,apa itu tak keterlaluan pada keluarga Uchiha? Bagaimana pun juga mereka sahabat dekat kita" Lirih Kushina,menunduk dalam.

"Sahabat,huh? Sudah kuduga sejak awal,jika mereka itu keturunan penyihir. Hebat sekali mereka selama bertahun-tahun bersembunyi disini tanpa ketahuan olehku" Minato mendelik tajam sang istri, "Ingat Kushina,penyihir tetap saja penyihir! Mau dia sahabat ataupun kerabat! Harus dimusnahkan!" Lanjutnya,berlalu meninggalkan Kushina yang terisak pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengatakannya,Boy" Orochimaru berucap,tangan-tangannya sibuk membuat ramuan untuk mematikan racun pembunuh yang dibuat Kaguya. Dicampurnya cairan putih dengan Kuning,lalu menghasilkan asap yang langsung dia berikan pada ujung lengan Menma yang sudah terbakar hingga sikutnya.

"Kau sudah membuat sahabat kentalmu didalam kesulitan. Bahkan kau tak melibatkan satu nyawa yang akan melayang hari ini,melainkan satu keluarga besar sahabatmu" Lanjutnya,mengolesi cairan tadi hingga sampai diketiak sang remaja.

"Hiks hiks" Menma hanya mampu menggigit keras bibir bawahnya,dirinya amat menyesal sekarang.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batinnya,menunduk dalam. Membiarkan cairan bening membasahi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.  
Pletak

"Ittai~" Ringis Naruto,mengelus sakit kepala Blondenya.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mendelik tajam pemuda disampingnya,yang menatapnya bingung.

"A-apa?" Beo pemuda Namikaze,bingung.

"Ck,kau tidur sambil memeluk erat tubuhku,Baka! Dan apa-apaan kau,menangis seperti cewek begitu" Ujar Sasuke,menyingkirkan lengan sang pemuda yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Minggir,bodoh!" Desisnya,mendelik tajam.

"H-hehehehe,maaf maaf,Teme" Cengir Naruto,menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "U-ukh,aku bermimpi aneh" Ceritanya,yang tak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh sang remaja yang tengah bersandar didekat jendela.

"Makanya,kalau mau tidur baca do'a dulu,Dobe" Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk menatap lurus pada arah jarum jam sebelas,tepat pada hutan terlarang itu.

"Aku sudah berdo'a kok,Teme" Sergah Naruto tak terima, "Mimpinya saja yang tak tahu diri,mendatangiku yang jelas-jelas selalu baca do'a sebelum tidur" Sambungnya,error.

"Baka" Gumam Sasuke,tak peduli.

"Ish,tau ah ", Ditariknya selimut tinggi-tinggi,hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, "Aku mau tidur lagi" Serunya,kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba kembali tidur.

"Hn" Gumam sang remaja,acuh.

'Aku merasa kedua mataku berat' Batinnya,memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.  
Kedua matanya mulai tak fokus dalam melihat,tubuhnya oleng hingga akhirnya terjatuh keatas kasur dekat Naruto yang mulai tertidur lelap. Seiring pandangan matanya menggelap dan membawanya mengarungi kegelepan.

.

.

.

.  
Srettt

"Kaing" Kedua mata anjing berbulu tebal putih itu,terbuka lebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengelus-elus tubuhnya pelan dan lembut.

Sret Srettt

"Kaing~ Guk! Guk!" Melihat benda panjang mirip ekor kucing yang bergerak menjauhinya,membuatnya segera bangun dan mengikuti pergerakan benda yang menarik dimatanya.

"Pushi~ Pushi~" Seiring cepatnya pergerakan ekor itu,semakin cepat pula lari sang anjing. Hingga dirinya tak sadar sudah menjauh dari kediaman sang majikan sendiri.

"Guk! Guk!" Ujarnya semangat,mengikuti terus benda yang melesat memasuki pekarangan hutan terlarang.

Grep

Bruk

"Kaing~" Ringis sang anjing,ketika dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhantam dengan keras hingga membuatnya terpelanting menabrak pohon disamping kirinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Perlahan bayangan berbaju jubah hitam,menghampirinya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sinis pada sang anjing yang menggelung diri,takut pada kedua mata merah menyala yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau anjing yang merepotkan" Desisnya,menendang kencang perut sang anjing,tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

"Kaing~" Mohon sang anjing,ketika dengan teganya manusia berjubah ini terus menendang tubuh ringkihnya.

"Aku tak suka kau" Katanya,mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah hitamnya.  
Kedua mata sang anjing melebar ketika melihat sebuah kampak berukuran sedang terayun padanya. Dengan pasrah,sang anjing pun menerima pukulan telak mengenai jantungnya,dari sebilah kampak ditangan sang manusia berjubah hitam.

Darah langsung segera mengotori bulu putih terawatnya hingga tak sedikit pun mengotori jubah,tangan dan wajah sang manusia berjubah.

Seiring banyaknya darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya,kedua mata sang anjing pun mulai tertutup secara perlahan hingga akhirnya tubuh ringkih itu mati mengenaskan.

"Huh" Dengus sang manusia berjubah sinis.  
Dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sang anjing tak bernyawa,tanpa raut wajah menyesal menghiasi wajah tertutupnya.

.

.

.  
Seberkas cahaya yang menerobos melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutup korden. Membuat kedua pria didalam kamar bernuansa krem itu,menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman. Merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Ngh~" Gumam sang Blonde,membuka kedua matanya perlahan menampilkan manik seindah musim panas tanpa awan. Diliriknya sang remaja yang tertidur didekatnya lembut.  
Lalu mengecup pelan bibir tipisnya,membuat sang empunya bibir menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ohayou,Teme" Ujarnya,ketika manik Obsidian sang remaja disampingnya menatapnya intens.

"Hn,Ohayou mo" Balas sang raven,parau.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Dielusnya sisi rambut sang remaja lembut,lalu mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Hn,Begitulah" Sahut Sasuke,memejamkan matanya. Meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan sang seme.

"Hahh,kau ini-" Perlahan Naruto pun bangun dan berdiri. Dibukanya gorden dikamarnya,Naruto pun menghirup aroma bunga yang langsung menyerang penciumannya ketika angin sepoy-sepoy segera menerpanya.

"Tutup gordennya,Dobe. Silau nih" Erang sang raven,menarik keatas selimut yang dipakainya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Ck,ayo bangun,Teme! Sudah pagi,Kaasan pasti sebentar lagi akan kesini" Ditariknya selimut itu kencang hingga mampu membuat Sasuke ikut terbawa dan hampir saja jatuh keatas lantai,kalau Naruto tidak sigap menangkapnya.

"Hehehehe,maaf maaf terlalu semangat aku" Cengirnya,watados. Sasuke hanya mendelik sebal seraya mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh sang Blonde darinya.

"Ck,baka dobe" Gerutunya sebal.

"Ayo,mau mandi sama-sama tidak?" Tawar Naruto yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal kewajahnya oleh Sasuke.

"Kau saja sana mandi,sendiri" Ujarnya,merebahkan kembali tubuh lelahnya ketempat tidur.

"Hieeee,tumben-tumbenan kau malas begini,Teme?" Naruto menghampiri sang uke,lalu mengelus lembut pipinya, "Ya sudah,aku mandi duluan ya?" Dikecupnya kening berkeringat Sasuke,dan setelahnya Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mencomot handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Hn" Gumam sang remaja,memejamkan matanya sebentar. Lalu bangun dari acar rebahannya,dan duduk disamping tempat tidur. Ditatapnya kedua telapak kakinya dengan tatapan kosong.

'Lagi..'

.

.

.

"Yo,Puppy! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto,bingung ketika melihat teman lamanya tengah berdiri menatap hutan terlarang,kosong.

"..." Tak ada jawaban,membuat Naruto penasaran dibuatnya. Dihampirinya sang teman,lalu menepuk perlahan bahu Kiba yang tengah berdiri didekat sebuah pohon tua.

"E-eh? Naruto, dan Sasuke?" Kagetnya,membalikkan badannya untuk menatap kedua manusia berbeda umur itu. Tangan kanannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya,nervous.

"Lagi liat apa?" Tanya Sasuke,yang rupanya sama-sama penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Kiba perbuat di pagi ini.

"H-huh? A-aku..." Kedua mata sang penyuka anjing itu melirik kesana-kesini dengan gelisah. Membuat kedua pria dihadapannya memincingkan mata mereka masing-masing.

"Apa ada masalah?" Naruto yang tak suka dengan sikap Kiba,akhirnya menanyakan pada intinya.

"Err-mungkin?" Sahut sang pemuda Inuzuka,ragu yang dibalas tatapan meminta penjelasan dari kedua orang dihadapannya.

Dengan kasar,Kiba pun membuang nafasnya,lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.  
"Akamaru dibunuh,Naruto!" Jeritnya,seraya menahan aliran air sungai asin yang keluar dari pelupuk mata cokelatnya.

"A-apa? S-siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya sang Namikaze kaget plus tak percaya sedangkan Sasuke hanya bungkam tetapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan rasa tak percaya sama halnya seperti Naruto.

"A-aku pun tak tahu. Kata Nee-chan kejadiannya semalam,dan ada lubang menganga didadanya" Jawab Kiba,lirih. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat,pandangan matanya menajam, "Dan Nee-chan bilang,jangan laporkan ini pada pihak berwajib,dan.. A-aku.. A-AKU DIMINTA UNTUK BUNGKAM DAN MELUPAKAN.. S-semuanya" Lanjutnya,menjatuhkan diri keatas tanah.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan,Naruto? Kau tahu sendiri,Akamaru sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri hiks" Isaknya,memeluk kedua lututnya yang disatukan didepan dadanya,lalu membenamkan wajah nya disana.

"Hahh,begitu ya" Manik Shappirenya melirik sang uke yang tengah menatap fokus Kiba, "Kami pun beberapa hari yang lalu mengalaminya" Ujarnya,menatap lurus sang sahabat.

"Huh? K-kau.. A-apa kehilangan anjingmu juga?" Tanya Kiba,disela isak tangisnya.  
Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan,lalu berjongkok dihadapan Kiba. Diusapnya air mata yang mengalir itu,lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan" Ada jeda sebentar,Naruto pun melanjutkan, "Tapi Juugo-Nii juga mengalami hal sama,tepat dua hari lalu dihalaman belakang rumah. Beliau dibunuh oleh seseorang" Lanjutnya,

"Tapi,Baa-san bilang janga beritahukan hal itu pada siapa pun. Cukup kami saja yang tahu" Sambungnya,menggidikkan kedua bahunya tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh sang nenek.

"Apa pelakunya juga orang yang sama?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi bungkam,akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hm~ dilihat dari ungkapan Kiba tadi.. Kecil kemungkinan pelakunya sama" Naruto menggigit pelan bibir dalamnya, "Tapi apa tujuannya? Kenapa Baa-san dan Nee-chan terkesan membiarkan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Kiba dan Sasuke terlihat tengah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan pemuda Blonde itu.  
Apa ada suatu hal yang terjadi antara pelaku dengan keluarga Uzumaki dan Inuzuka? Tapi kenapa pelakunya itu membunuh seorang penjaga dan seekor anjing? Jika yang menjadi tujuannya itu adalah orang dalam dari dua keluarga itu,lantas kenapa tidak langsung membunuh orang itu saja? Apa ini sebuah ancaman? Atau sang pelaku berniat menerror terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh orang yang menjadi tujuannya?

'Hn,kurasa seperti itu. Sang pelaku melakukan penerroran terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh orang itu' Pikir sang remaja,menggangguk samar kepala ravennya.

"Apa Nee-chan-mu pernah mengatakan atau menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke kembali membuka suara,menatap lurus manik Cokelat pemuda dibawahnya.

"Err-tidak.. Nee-chan tak pernah cerita apapun" Sahutnya,menundukkan kepalanya. Berpikir keras.

"Apa maksudmu,Teme? Bercerita?" Tanya Naruto,tak mengerti.

"Hn,siapa tahu kan ada kejadian yang membuat sang pelaku bertindak demikian?" Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya,acuh.

"Hm~ benar juga ya" Setuju Naruto dan Kiba,hampir barengan.

"Lebih baik aku mau tanya sesuatu sama Kaasan saja,mungkin Beliau bisa menceritakan sesuatu" Kata sang Blonde,pasti.

"A-ah,aku juga sama" Kiba pun berdiri,menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian.

"Hn,lakukan lah. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah" Sasuke tersenyum tipis,lalu menggandeng tangan sang seme erat, "Kami permisi dulu ya" Pamitnya,berjalan meninggalkan pemuda Inuzuka sendirian.

"Ya,jaa~" Teriak Kiba,melambaikan tangannya semangat. Dengan pasti pemuda itu pun kembali kerumahnya untuk menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan sahabat kecilnya tadi.

.

.

.

"Huh? Kau ini kenapa bertanya demikian,Naru? Tanya Kushina,yang tengah membulak-balikkan halaman majalah ditangannya.

"Ayolah Kaasan~ Seperti yang tadi aku katakan.. Keluarga Inuzuka sama seperti kita,Akamaru dibunuh seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Juugo-nii" Rengek sang Blonde,meminta penjelasan.

Sesampainya dirumah sang nenek Naruto dan Sasuke. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu langsung mencari sang ibu yang ternyata tengah bersantai diruang keluarga dengan sebuah majalah ditangannya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang entah kemana saat ia menghampiri sang ibu.

"Tak ada kejadian apa pun,Naru. Itu hanya kejadian biasa bukan? Persaingan bisnis" Keukeuh sang ibu,tanpa menatap langsung manik Shappire sang putra bungsunya.

"Ck,aku tahu itu. Tapi kenapa yang dibunuhnya itu seorang penjaga dan seekor anjing yang sudah jelas tak bersalah apa pun?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya,frustasi.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua,iya kan?" Tanyanya,menatap tajam sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya lelah.

"Memang benar dugaanmu,Gaki" Sahut Tsunade,yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Lalu mengambil posisi duduk disofa tunggal tepat menghadap kedua manusia berbeda gender itu.

"K-kaasan?" Kushina terlihat menatap sang ibu mertua dengan tatapan tak setuju,berbeda dengan Naruto yang menatap sang nenek penuh minat.

"Ayo ceritakan,Baa-san" Ujar Naruto,tak sabaran.

"Kejadian itu berlangsung 135 tahun yang lalu,tepat dihari dimana penyerangan keluarga para penyihir itu musnah.. Atau mungkin bangkit lagi untuk sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade,ragu. Mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi satu-satu pemuda diruangan itu.

"Apa maksud Baa-san itu..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya ketika mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari sang nenek.

"Ya,para penyihir yang dimakamkan didekat hutan terlarang. Yang mungkin bisa kau sebut sebagai tempat Keluarga penyihir berada" Lanjutnya,menatap lurus sang cucu.

"Lalu? Apa kaitannya dengan keluarga kita dan Inuzuka?"

"Kau tahu kan,dulu moyang(?) kita dan para penyihir tidak bisa hidup bersama. Sebenarnya bukan tak bisa,lebih tepatnya kami bangsa manusia tidak menyukai cara praktis(?) yang digunakan para penyihir" Tsunade mengeryit tak suka,ketika teh Ocha yang diminumnya masih panas.

"Huh? Apa-apaan tuh. Kekanakan sekali" Protes Naruto,tak terima.

"Hm~ jadi gimana ya.." Tsunade bingung sendiri untuk menjelaskan permasalahan yang ada, "Sebenarnya ini semua berawal dari seseorang yang bernama Kaguya,dia penyihir jahat yang sudah mencuci otak bangsa kami para manusia untuk membenci bangsa penyihir tepatnya itu ditujukan untuk keluarga Uchiha-" Jelas Tsunade,menatap lurus cangkir dihadapannya.

"-keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga penyihir yang hebat. Kaguya yang saat itu tak menyukai keluarga Uchiha karena terlalu terampil dalam menguasai ilmu sihir,membuatnya mengadu domba bangsa manusia dengan keluarga Uchiha-keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa yang masih hidup di zaman itu selain Kaguya sendiri- posisi Kaguya saat itu tak ada yang mengetahui jika dirinya juga seorang penyihir. Dan saat itu Kaguya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat bangsa manusia membenci para penyihir. Seiring bergantinya zaman dan turun temurun keluarga kita,melupakan jika keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga penyihir. Hm~ bukan melupakan,lebih tepatnya keluarga kita kembali seperti sebelumnya,yaitu bersahabat dengan keluarga Uchiha"

"Err-Baa-san" Panggil Naruto,menatap sang nenek ragu, "Baa-san bilang keluarga Uchiha masih ada,disaat kita semua sudah berganti zaman? Apa para penyihir itu Imortal?" Tanyanya,mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari Tsunade.

"Ya,bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi,keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga terhebat dalam menguasai ilmu sihir" Aku sang nenek,membenarkan ucapan sang cucu kesayangannya, "Dan karena kaum yang sudah tercuci otaknya pada zaman itu sudah musnah(?) semua,maka mereka tidak mengetahui jika keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga penyihir. Fugaku dan keluarganya yang terbebas dari amukan warga pada zaman itu,membuat kehidupan baru menjadi 'warga baru' didesa ini-desa yang merupakan tempat lahir mereka sendiri- keluarga Uchiha berbaur dengan para manusia dengan tenang,walau ancaman akan terbongkarnya identitas mereka masih menghantui. Selama Kaguya tak berbuat ulah,mereka akan aman-aman saja" Tsunade menyeruput kembali teh Ocha yang mulai mendingin itu perlahan, "Dan suatu hari,Menma salah satu keturunan keluarga Uzumaki bersahabat dekat dengan anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Mereka berteman layaknya seorang sahabat dekat,dan suatu ketika Menma mengetahui jika Satoru Uchiha bisa melakukan sihir dan itu membuatnya tertarik untuk memperlajari ilmu sihir. Dengan sedikit merengek pada bungsu Uchiha itu,akhirnya Satoru mau mengajari ilmu dasar sihir yang ia bisa bagi pada manusia awan seperti Menma itu" Naruto mengeryit tak suka ketika kepalanya terasa pening,namun tetap fokus mendengarkan cerita dari sang nenek.

"Ayah Menma yang saat itu masih mempercayai jika para penyihir masih hidup,diam-diam meminta bantuan Kaguya-yang saat itu menyamar menjadi pembuat ramuan obat-obatan- untuk membuatkan sebuah cairan yang dapat membuat seorang penyihir terbakar hanya karena menyentuh botol itu-" Tsunade menatap bingung sang cucu yang tengah memijit perlahan keningnya, "-hei,boy! Kau sakit?" Tanyanya,cemas. Membuat Kushina ikut menatap cemas sang putra bungsunya.

"Wajahmu pucat,Naru" Komentarnya,cemas

"Ah,aku tidak apa-apa.. Silahkan dilanjut,Baa-san" Ujarnya,melepas pijatan pada keningnya yang terasa sakit.

'Kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan cerita yang dibawakan,Baa-san?' Pikirnya,bingung.

"Hahh,baiklah" Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas mengetahui sikap keras kepala sang cucu jika menyangkut hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran, "Kaguya yang saat itu memakai pelindung saat membungkus ramuan itu,dan saat itu mengatahui jika Menma belajar ilmu sihir pada Satoru. Membuat Kaguya dengan sengaja melintas didepannya yang saat itu sedang melatih ilmu sihirnya. Tertarik dengan apa yang dibawa Kaguya,membuat Menma berusaha mengambil botol itu dan hal itu malah membuat tangannya yang kanan terbakar. Untungnya Orochimaru bisa mengobati luka bakarnya,walau tak bisa mengembalikan kembali seperti semula keadaan tangannya" Tsunade mengambil jeda,ketika dirinya merasa sudah cukup terlalu jauh menceritakan hal ini.

"Dan kejadian itu membuat Ayah Menma murka ketika mengetahui jika keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga penyihir dan penyebab anaknya menderita. Dengan penuh dendam,Ayah Menma mengulang kejadian dahulu yang dialami keluarga Uchiha untuk membunuh habis Fugaku beserta keluarganya,tepat dimalam bulan purnama,dengan bantuan anak buah Kaguya-"

"-dan pada saat itu Kaguya berhasil membunuh habis keluarga Uchiha,tapi satu yang merasa ganjal. Satoru tepat sehari mereka dibuang dihutan terlarang,anak bungsu Uchiha itu menghilang tanpa jejak-"

"A-apa? Hilang?" Beo Naruto,mengernyit penasaran.

"Ya,menghilang bahkan sampai detik ini jasadnya tak ditemukan-"

"T-tunggu dulu Baa-san! Apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Inuzuka? Apa keluarga Inuzuka juga membantu.."

"Ya,Naru-chan.. Keluarga terdahulu Inuzuka ikut ambil andil dalam membantai keluarga Uchiha" Tsunade menyeringai mendengar penuturan Kushina.

"Eh? J-jadi.. A-apa.."

"Ya,kecil kemungkinan Saturo masih hidup dan dia berniat untuk melakukan balas dendam pada keluarga kita atau mungkin Kaguya yang masih hidup sekarang?" Sambung Tsunade,berpikir keras memikirkannya.

"A-apa? K-kaguya juga masih hidup?" Naruto tiba-tiba merinding sendiri jika sampai hal itu terjadi,dan ia akan melihat dimana para penyihir bertarung satu sama lain.

Hiiii,membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya merinding disko,apa lagi dirinya melihat sendiri.  
Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kasar,mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan yang enggak-enggak dipikirannya.

"L-lalu.. Jika benar Satoru melakukan hal itu pada keluarga kita.. A-apa yang mesti kita lakukan Baa-san? Kaasan?" Tanyannya,meremas surai Blondenya,frustasi.

"Kurasa kita bisa mencegahnya" Kata Minato,yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa sebuah koran ditangannya.

"H-heh?" Naruto menatap bingung sang ayah,berbeda dengan Kushina dan Tsunade yang menatapnya setuju.

"A-apaan tuh? K-kenapa kalian berwajah tenang seperti itu?" Geramnya,meminta penjelasan lebih dengan arti dari ucapan sang Ayah tadi.

"Kurasa kau sendiri mampu mencegahnya" Kikik Kushina,mendapat tatapan horror dari Naruto.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang cari Sasuke,mungkin dia sedang menunggumu dikamar" Usir Tsunade,tenang.

"Hieee,apa-apaan tuh? Ck,ya sudah aku pergi dulu buat menemaninya" Dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai,Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan ketiga pasang mata yang menatapnya puas.

"Apa kau yakin dia mengingatnya?" Tanya Kushina,memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kurasa ya" Sahut Tsunade,yakin.

"Dan apa kau akan membiarkan mereka bersama?" Tanya Kushina pada sang suami,yang tengah membaca korannya.

Melipat koran yang dibacanya, lalu menyimpannya diatas meja, "Entah" Jawab sang kepala keluarga Namikaze,kalem.

"Hahh,kau ini" Desah Tsunade tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang putranya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Kaasan! Sasuke tidak ada dikamar" Teriak Naruto,terengah-engah dengan selembar kertas ditangannya digenggam erat.

"Huh? Mungkin dia sedang kel-"

"Aku menemukan ini" Ditunjukannya kertas yang dibawanya ditaruh diatas meja yang langsung dibaca oleh Tsunade.

'Jika kau ingin membalaskan dendammu,datang ke lingkaran pohon berduri'

"Dimana itu?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran,tangannya terkepal kuat. "Dan apa yang dimaksud 'ingin membalas dendam'?" Lanjutnya tak mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga" Gumam Tsunade,menatap intens tulisan ditangannya.

"Lingkaran hutan berduri berada ditengah-tengah hutan terlarang. Sasuke dalam bahaya. Kau harus membantunya Naruto" Ujar Kushina,yang langsung mendapat tatapan protes dari Stunade dan Minato.

"Kurasa terlalu berbahaya jika-"

"A-apa? Sasuke dalam bahaya? K-kalau begitu-"

"Berhenti bertindak sembrono, Naruto!" Seru Minato,menatap tajam sang putra bungsunya.

"Biarkan Tousan panggil anak buah Kakashi untuk menolongnya" Lanjutnya,langsung memanggil pria dewasa dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker tanpa memperdulikan protesan sang anak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu,Minato-sama?" Tanya Kakashi membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Kirimkan anak buahmu ke lingkaran berduri didalam hutan terlarang,sepertinya Kaguya mulai bergerak" Titah Tsunade,mengahului Minato yang ingin berucap.

"Baik,akan saya kerjakan,Tsunade-sama" Dan dengan itu Kakashi pun segera meninggalkan ruangan untuk menyampaikan pesan dari tuannya.

"K-kaguya?" Gumam Naruto,menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

"N-naru-chan.. Sasuke itu.. Dia adalah Satoru" Beritahu Kushina ragu,mengigit dalam bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"A-apa?" Lirihnya,menatap horror sang ibu.

"I-itu.. T-tidak mungkin" Bibir pink mungilnya bergetar hebat,kepala Blondenya menggeleng kasar ketika dirinya menyangkal kenyataan yang diucapkan sang ibu.

"Itu benar,Gaki" Kata Stunade membenarkan ucapan Kushina,menatap intens sang pemuda yang terus bergumam 'Tidak mungkin' seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Kenapa? Apa kau merasa takut? Atau jijik? Atau kau merasa menyesal sudah menyelamatkan dan mencintai seorang penyihir?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Naruto terkesiap mendengarnya. Bibirnya berhenti bergumam,pandangan matanya menerawang jauh,kedua halisnya bertaut berpikir keras.

Apa? Apa benar dia takut? Apa benar dia merasa jijik? Menyesal?

Grep!

Tangannya terkepal erat ketika dirinya bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Naruto,kau itu reinkarnasi Menma" Suara Minato membuatnya menatap sang ayah bingung, "Tousan tahu,kau sudah merasakan hal aneh ini semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya bukan? Tousan sengaja mempertemukan kalian kembali,sebagai permintaan maaf Tousan yang sudah membuat Satoru dan keluarganya meninggal. Satoru sangat menyukaimu,bahkan dia bertahan hidup bertahun-tahun hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan setelahnya dia bisa tenang untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Kaguya. Bahkan Tousan,Kaasan dan Baasan serta keluarga Inuzuka sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal pembunuhan pada Juugo dan Akamaru. Jika yang melakukan itu adalah Satoru sendiri" Jelasnya,membuat Naruto menatap horror dirinya.

"T-tousan? K-kaasan? B-baasan? A-astaga! L-lalu.. L-lalu.. KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA? BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA JUUGO-NII DAN AKAMARU.. Sudah seperti keluarga kita sendiri" Ujar Naruto lirih,mendudukan dirinya diatas lantai, "S-sasuke.. Dia tega sekali" Geramnya,marah.

"Itu dibawah alam sadarnya,Gaki" Sergah sang nenek tak terima, "Sasuke yang selama ini kau kenal itu,memang sedang hilang ingatan. Dan disaat dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar itu lah,sosok aslinya akan muncul dan mulai melakukan pembalasan dendam pada kita" Jelasnya,menghela nafas.

"Sekarang,lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu. Biarkan Kakashi dan anak buahnya yang menolong Sasuke" Lanjutnya,tak yakin.

"Huh? Apa manusia biasa seperti kami bisa menang melawan penyihir?" Dengus sang pemuda berdiri dari duduknya,merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya sebentar. Naruto pun hendak berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, "Izinkan aku menolong uke-ku Tousan,bagaimana pun juga aku menyukainya. Sekali pun ia seorang penyihir dan harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi melindunginya" Ujarnya,yakin.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu didalam jiwanya yang membuatnya harus melakukan ini. Apa dulu Menma begitu menyukai Satoru? Atau ini hanya perasaan sayang terhadap sahabat?  
Entahlah,dirinya tidak mengetahuinya. Yang jelas dirinya harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sosok yang dia cintai sejak pertama dirinya bertemu dengan sang raven. Tak salahkan ia jika dirinya ingin melindungi orang yang sudah seharusnya dilindungi oleh kekasihnya?

"Ditahan pun kau akan tetap pergi" Ujar Kushina,menghela nafas.

"Yup! Aku pergi dulu" Melambai sebentar,Naruto pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ketiga

manusia dewasa diruang keluarga.

'Tunggu aku Sasuke!' Ujarnya,berlari kencang menuju hutan terlarang.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya remaja raven,menatap bingung seorang pemuda berambut perak dikuncir satu dengan kacamata bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

"Siapa aku? Hm~ kupikir kau mengingatnya,Sa-to-ru~" Sahut pemuda itu,membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dari posisinya.

"Huh? Satoru? Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya,ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang tak asing ditelinganya.

'Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu' Batinnya,mencoba mengingat kembali dimana ia terakhir kali mendengar atau mengetahui nama itu?

"Hm~ berhenti membuat drama,little Uchiha. Aaaa,mungkin kau tak mengingatku karena aku berwujud seperti ini ya?" Tanya sang pemuda merubah dirinya kesosok aslinya.

Yaitu seorang wanita berambut perak(?) panjang hingga kakinya dengan sebuah tanda lahir menghiasi keningnya serta dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya terdapat tanduk(?) yang tak begitu besar menghiasi kepalanya.

"H-huh? A-aku.." Perlahan Sasuke melangkah mundur ketika manusia yang seperti iblis dihadapannya ini,begitu menyeramkan baginya.

"Jangan katakan,jika gosip bahwa kau hilang ingatan itu,benar?" Kaguya bergumam pelan,namun masih cukup terdengar oleh Sasuke yang saat ini mengerutkan halisnya bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu? S-sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" Desis sang raven,meminta penjelasan.

"Hm~ jika memang kau tak mengingatku tak apa. Itu akan mempermudah bagiku,untuk melenyapkanmu" Diambilnya sebuah pemantik api dari saku celana-nya, "Menghabisimu dalam keadaan seperti ini,tak usah memakai kekuatan juga tak apa. Hanya dengan pemantik api yang berisikan do'a-do'a para dewa ini sudah mampu membuat nyawamu,melayang" Kekehnya,menyalakan api dari pemantik itu.

Dengan cepat,Kaguya pun melempar pemantik yang menyala itu tepat diatas aliran minyak yang langsung menyambar-mengikuti pergerakan cairan minyak yang mengelili sang remaja yang terperangkap didalamnya-.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Sebenarnya siapa kau!" Teriak Sasuke,berusaha tenang ketika kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan berat.  
'

Astaga! Ada apa sebenarnya? Dan apa kaitan dirinya dengan wanita itu?' Batinnya bertanya,tiba-tiba segelintir bayangan dalam pikirannya memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Bagaikan sebuah video rusak. Potongan-potongan memori yang terlupakan olehnya kembali memenuhi ingatannya. Perlahan namun pasti,dirinya mulai mengingat semua memori ingatannya.

"J-jadi.." Gumamnya pelan,melepaskan cengkraman pada surai ravennya.

"Hm~ sungguh mengenaskan. Kau mati ketika semua ingatanmu tertinggal" Kata Kaguya,mendengus sinis, "Tapi tenang saja api itu akan menghilangkan penderitaanmu selama ini yang begitu tersiksa menunggu kehadiran Menma yang tak kunjung datang" Lanjutnya,tanpa memperhatikan jika kedua manik Obsidian sang remaja mulai berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga buah koma dimatanya.

Degh!

Kaguya yang baru menyadarinya tanpa sadar langsung terkena genjutsu Sasuke ketika menatap kedua mata Sharingan sang Uchiha.

"Aku sekarang sudah ingat semuanya" Dan sekali tebasan tangan api yang mengelilinginya mati dalam seketika. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Kaguya,Sasuke menatap dingin sosok didepan nya yang berdiri kaku. Kedua matanya melotot kaget.

"Terima kasih ya,sudah mengingatkanku pada semua memori tertinggalku" Kekehnya,pelan.

"Hn. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu disaat seperti ini,Kaguya-san" Ujarnya datar,sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut pipi sang wanita yang bergetar takut.

"Seberapa pun kau coba melenyapkan-ku,dan berusaha untuk mengambil kekuatan Tousan-ku dari kedua mataku ini" Jeda sebentar,jari-jarinya menekan keras kedua belah pipi sang wanita emosi.

"Kau tetap tidak akan mampu merebutnya dariku" Desisnya,dan dalam sekali tarik kekiri.

Krekkk

Kepala sang wanita lepas dari tempatnya,dan dicengkramnya erat kepala berambut panjang tanpa badan itu. Tak diperdulikannya darah yang mengucur mengotori baju serta wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Dirinya merasa puas sudah melakukan ini.

"Hahh,mudah sekali ya untuk melenyapkanmu?" Gumamnya,melempar kepala tanpa badan itu,begitu saja.

"Satoru-sama" Panggil sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

"Kakashi? Lama tak jumpa ya?" Sapanya, membalikkan badannya menatap pria dewasa dihadapannya,senang.

"M-maafkan kami atas keterlambatannya" Kata Kakashi,menunduk hormat.

"Aku bukan tuanmu" Sasuke melayangkan tatapan pada beberapa orang lainnya dibelakang sang pria perak yang sama-sama menunduk hormat padanya, "Berdirilah,kalian belum terlambat untuk membantuku" Lanjutnya,membalikkan badannya kembali ketika melihat lebih dari 30 penyihir berdiri diujung seberang sana.

"Ah ya,sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang merepotkan" Celetuk seorang pemuda bertampang malas,dengan dua buah pedang berada dimasing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Klan Inuzuka" Desis Sasuke,ketika melihat dari sebelah kirinya berdiri pasukan manusia anjing yang tak lebih dari 20 orang.

"Kami membantu tak apa kan?" Seru Kiba,yang berada diantara mereka dengan anjing putih besar dibawahnya.

"Kurasa itu bukan Akamaru" Komentar Kakashi,yang dibalas cengiran kaku dari pemuda Inuzuka itu sendiri.

"Hehehe,begitulah. Dia Shiro anak dari Akamaru" Jelasnya,menunjuk anjing dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga" shikamaru menguap lebar,mendengar percakapan santai yang biasa digunakan untuk mengisi acara dalam sebuah jamuan diruang keluarga.

Astaga! Padahalkan mereka dalam keadaan genting. Tapi kenapa dua makhluk ini sempat-sempatnya bercakap-cakap santai begitu? Pikir Shikamaru beserta yang lainnya,bingung.

"KOGEKI NO HARIKEN!"

Shuuuuuu

Blarrrrr

Tanpa diketahui dari mereka-minus Sasuke-sebuah serangan berupa angin topan segera mengenai para penyihir yang berada tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Beberapa diantara mereka terpelanting kebelakang hingga beberapa meter.

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke sebelah kanannya,ketika melihat sekumpulan para penyihir bawahannya sekitar 50 orang,sudah datang dengan membawa beberapa alat perang lainnya.

"Maaf kami telat,Satoru-sama" Cengir Suigetsu-pelaku penyerangan tadi-watados.

"Hn,tak apa" Sahut Sasuke,mengerlingkan matanya melihat keagresifan sang tangan kanannya dalam menyerang musuh.

"O-ow~ Kaguya sudah tewas?" Pekik seorang gadis berambut merah,berkacamata.

"Ya,sepertinya Satoru-sama menggenjutsu dia,lalu membunuhnya deh" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah,berwajah baby-face. Melirik ngeri pada kedua mata Sharingan sang remaja,lalu melihat jasad penyihir jahat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disana dengan bagian kepala dan badannya terpisah.

"Yak! Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kita lakukan ini?" Gumam Karin,sweatdroop sendiri ketika mendengar analisis(?) kematian Kaguya.

"RAKURAI NO DENSETSU!"Teriak seorang pasukan Kaguya,menghentakkan tongkat yang dipegangnya ke atas tanah,yang lalu disusul oleh sebuah kilatan petir yang menyambar tongkatnya. Dengan percaya diri,pemuda yang memimpin pasukan itu langsung menyapukan petir yang memanjang itu kearah Sasuke dkk berada.

Suigetsu yang menyadari arah serangan itu tertuju pada tuannya,dengan sigap dirinya merapalkan matra,lalu membuat perisai angin untuk melindungi Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"UINDOSHIRUDO!" Teriaknya,dan terbentuklah sebuah perisai angin besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang melindungi Sasuke dan Kakashi berada.

"HOTTO SETCHI-ATSU" Seru seorang lainnya membantu sang pemimpin pasukan bernama Rain.

Ditempat Kiba dan Suigetsu berada. Tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar dan perlahan menariknya kedalam. Hawa panas yang luar biasa terasa,membuat Karin segera merapalkan matra yang dia bisa untuk terbebas dari tekanan tanah panas dibawahnya.

"Reikyaku Mizu" Desis gadis berkacamata,pelan. Dalam sekali hentakan kaki,dirinya terbebas dari cengkraman tanah panas dibawahnya. Dan meniupkan air pendingin dari dalam mulutnya yang diarahkannya pada pasukan Rain.

BYURRRR

PLARRR

Dengan sengaja serangan yang sedang dilancarkan oleh Karin,mengenai petir Rain yang masih menyerang Sasuke. Hingga menimbulkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup dahsyat dan membuat yang ada dijangkauan ledakan itu terhempas cukup jauh kebelakang.  
Sasuke sendiri yang terkena serangan itu-perisai angin yang dibuat Suigetsu tak mampu menahannya-merasa yakin dampak ledakan ini mampu terdengar hingga tempat pemukiman warga berada.

"Ck,kalau begini caranya. Hutan terlarang ini akan hancur. Dan warga sekitar akan mengetahui tentang pertarungan ini" Menapakkan kaki diatas salah satu dahan pohon,Sasuke pun langsung merapalkan matra untuk membuat barier(?) agar kerusakan yang terjadi tidak begitu berdampak besar.

"Hogo garasu!" Ujarnya,pelan. Dan empat buat sinar yang memanjang ke atas dari masing-masing sudut,menyatu satu sama lainnya-membentuk persegi (bayangin Barier yang dibuat Orochimaru dengan keempat ninja musik(?),untuk mengalahkan Hokage ketiga).

"A-apa?" Kaget Kiba dan beberapa pasukan penyihir jahat.

"Huh,bagus juga" Gumam Rain,senang. Dengan cepat dirinya pun langsung merapalkan matra,yaitu petir yang tadi dipakainya untuk menyerang Sasuke sebelumnya.

Menyadari itu,Sasuke pun langsung merapalkan sebuah matra penyerang yang dipelajarinya dari sang Kakak tercinta.

"HINOTAMA KOGEKI/RAKURAI NO DENSETSU" Sasuke yang melancarkan serangan bola api kebanggaannya mampu membuat petir yang dibuat Rain kalah,dan membuatnya terpental beberapa meter kebelakang serta ikut menyeret beberapa diantaranya. Menyadari peluang yang begitu besar karena tumbangnya sang pemimpin pasukan. Membuat Suigetsu beserta yang lainnya ikut menyerang mereka dengan semangat.

BYUURRRR PLARRR

DZITTT DZITTTT

TRANGGG TRANGGG

Suara yang begitu memekakkan telinga segera memenuhi isi dalam barier kedap suara buatan Sasuke. Suara ledakan,benda-benda tajam yang saling menyahut satu sama lain sampai teriakan kesakitan dan penyemangat,menjadi musik pengiring yang sangat mengerikan bagi para manusia awam yang mendengarnya.

TRANGGGG

"Kau akan kalah,bocah!" Kekeh seorang pria dewasa pada Kiba yang tengah menahan Lapisan kaca beracun miliknya.

"Khh,k-kau pikir aku anak-anak" Desis Kiba tak suka.

Duakkkkkk

"AKU SUDAH DEWASA! BERHENTI MENGATAIKU BOCAH,ORANG TUA!" Teriaknya,menendang penuh emosi pada lawannya tepat mengenai selangkangannya. Menyeringai mengerikan,Kiba pun berjalan mendekatinya. Sorot mata cokelatnya memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat pada sosok pria dewasa yang tengah kesakitan pada daerah selangkangannya,diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi pedang yang sudah membunuh tiga manusia penyihir. Dan tanpa rasa ragu,Kiba pun menancapkan pedangnya tepat mengenai jantung sang penyihir berada.

Jlebbb

Zrashhh

"Hm~ lain kali jangan pernah membuatku emosi,orangtua" Gumamnya,sinis.

"Hiyahhhh"

DRTTTTT CTARRRR

"Hahh,hahh,hahh" Karin terengah-engah, setelah berusaha untuk mengalahkan penyihir yang menjadi lawannya begitu tangguh hingga membuatnya kewalahan dibuatnya.

"hm~ boleh juga kau,nyonya" Puji nya,mengelap darah yang mengalir dari pelipis kepalanya akibat serangan yang dilakukan Karin menggunakan kunai. Dan berhasil melukainya.

Menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari sela-sela rambut merahnya,Karin pun mencoba berdiri kembali setelah tadi dirinya terhempas hingga menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakangnya kencang.

"Khh,jangan pernah sekali pun kau anggap seorang wanita tak mampu mengalahkan orang sepertimu" Sahutnya,menyeringai.

Dalam sekali kedipan mata,Karin dengan pedang beracun ditangannya. Langsung menebaskan pedangnya,tepat mengenai leher jenjang sang lawan yang tak mampu melawan karena kecepatan dirinya dalam menyerang dan mendadak.

Zratttt

Crashhhh

Darah segar segera mengotori wajah dan pedangnya saat itu. Tak memperdulikan sang lawan,Karin dengan emosi melayangkan tendangan pada tubuh sang pria tak bernyawa tanpa ampun.

"Mati kau,mati kau,mati kau,mati kau,brengsek!" Umpatnya,emosi.

"Astaga,cewek itu kalau marah menyeramkan juga ya?" Shikamaru merinding sendiri melihat aksi gila yang dilakukan Karin,dan memilih berpura-pura mencari mangsa berikutnya untuk dirinya kalahkan.

"Hahh,mendokusei" Gumamnya,menguap lebar.

Dzittt Dzitttt Dzitttt

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu,Zetsu" Gumam Kakashi,menggenggam erat kedua pedang beracun miliknya. Bersiap melawan sang musuh dihadapannya.

"Hahahah,kau ini tak begitu pandai menggunakan pedang,Kakashi" Sahut Zetsu,sebelah tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah kilatan petir yang siap diberikannya untuk membunuh pria bermasker yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya dalam melakukan penyerangan pada Sasuke aka Satoru.

"Dan kali ini aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah membuatku sangat ingin membunuhmu" Lanjutnya,berlari kencang menghampiri Kakashi dengan tangan berpetirnya siap dia layangkan pada sang lawan.

Dengan cekatan Kakashi pun menghindarinya kearah kiri,dan sekali tebasan pedang kanannya. Pria bermarga Hatake itu berhasil melukai pinggang Zetsu hingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup menganga dipinggangnya.

"Kuso!" Umpat Zetsu tak terima,dengan gerakan cepat Zetsu mencengkram sebelah kaki Kakashi dengan menggunakan tangan kanan petirnya.

Sretttt

Brukk

Ditariknya,lalu melemparkan tubuh sang pria bermasker kesebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ugh! Khh,k-kakiku.." Ringis Kakashi,mencoba bangun dan melihat keadaan kaki kirinya yang terluka cukup parah akibat cengkraman keras yang diiringi sengatan listrik. Hingga mengakibatkan kakinya mengalami luka,yang diyakininya tak akan sembuh dengan dalam waktu dekat.

"Hahh hahh khh,bagaimana? Sakit,anh?" Kekeh Zetsu,menyebalkan. Perlahan Baik Kakashi maupun Zetsu mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Keduanya yang menyimpan dendam kesumat antara satu sama lainnya,membuat mereka berdua terus melemparkan tatapan tajamnya.

Kakashi meraih pedang didekatnya,lalu menggenggam erat. Keadaan kaki kirinya yang terluka serta punggung belakangnya yang terasa remuk akibat menabrak badan pohon tadi. Membuat pria bermasker itu sedikit kesulitan dalam menye-imbangkan badannya.

"Dalam keadaan seperti itu apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Zetsu segera berlari menghampiri Kakashi dengan tangan sebelah kanannya yang mengeluarkan petir seperti sebelumnya,tak diperdulikannya darah segar yang mengucur deras dari luka menganganya. Zetsu terus berlari menghampiri sang target utamanya.

"Sekarang terimalah kekalahanmu!" Dengan gerakan cepat ditendangnya tubuh lemah Kakashi yang tak sempat mengelak,setelahnya diayunkannya tangan kanan yang mengeluarkan petir itu dan bersiap menghunuskannya tepat mengenai jantung sang lawan.

"UINDOSHIRUDO" Dalam seketika sebuah perisai angin yang dibuat Suigetsu,segera menjadi tameng Kakashi yang kaget.

Zetsu mengerang murka ketika serangannya tak berhasil mengenai sang target. Dengan aura penuh dendam,Zetsu mendelik sinis pada Suigetsu yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kekekeke,kenapa? Kau tak akan pernah bisa melukainya,Zetsu" Katanya,berjalan menghampiri Kakashi lalu membantunya duduk.

"Biarlah aku yang melanjutkannya,kau istirahat dulu" Bisiknya,yang langsung dituruti Kakashi.

"Arigatou" Ucapnya,meringis sakit ketika merasakan ulu hatinya perih,akibat tendangan maut Zetsu tadi.

"Ya" Angguk pemuda berambut biru lepek,menghadap Zetsu yang tengah mendengus sinis.

"Kenapa kau melindungi manusia itu? Manusia seperti dia tak pantas dilindungi oleh penyihir seperti kita. Sadarlah akan posisi itu" Ujarnya,menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir pada pemikiran pemuda dihadapannya.

Suigetsu mendengus meremehkan, "Kenapa? Hm~ kalau ditanya 'kenapa' aku akan jawab 'karena dia ada dipihakku'. Karena pria itu sudah berusaha melindungi Satoru-samalah,makanya aku lindungi" Jelasnya,mengangguk yakin atas ucapannya.

"Khh,terdengar menjijikan ya?" Dengus Zetsu,tak suka.

"Hahh,tak apalah. Yang jelas sekarang pun kau akan menjadi targetku" Ujarnya,berlari mendekati Suigetsu yang sudah siap bertarung menghadapinya.

"REIKYAKU MIZU" Teriak Karin,menyemprotkan air dingin tepat menganai Zetsu yang sedang berusaha untuk menghajar Suigetsu.

Dalam sedetik,tubuh Zetsu langsung membeku layaknya patung dengan posisi tangan yang

terkepal dengan aliran listrik yang ikut membeku bersama tubuhnya.

"Ahahahaha,nice Karin" Suigetsu mengangkat ibu jarinya,seraya menyengir lebar.

"Huh,kau lama" Dengus sang gadis satu-satunya ditempat itu,merapikan letak kacamata yang sedikit menurun dari posisi semulanya.

"Ya ya ya,whatever. Nah,sekarang kau tolong orang itu. Dia sepertinya terluka cukup parah" Titah Suigetsu,seenak jidatnya. Kedua matanya sibuk melihat sekeliling area pertarungan yang sudah hampir selesai.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman ketika kelompoknyalah yang akan menang dipertarungan ini. Diujung seberang sana,terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya disebuah pohon didekatnya,sepertinya dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan Rain.

"Aku obati Satoru-sama dulu sa-"

"Dia biar aku yang tangani,Bodoh" Potong Suigetsu,mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

"Kau memang tidak lihat pria itu-" Suigetsu menunjuk Kakashi yang tengah meringis sakit,disampingnya Shikamaru mencoba menahan aliran darah yang keluar dari luka dikaki kiri sang pria bermasker itu. "-dia terluka parah,Karin" Lanjutnya,meminta pengertian pada gadis yang menguasai ilmu pengobatan.

"Err-baiklah" Gumam Karin,menghela nafas lelah. Dengan perlahan gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri Kakashi,lalu mengobatinya dengan cekatan.  
Suigetsu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya,lelah.

"Kai" Gumam Sasuke,melepaskan barier yang dibuatnya sejam yang lalu.

"Sasuke" Panggil sebuah suara ragu,dari belakang tubuhnya.

Degh

Perlahan,remaja raven itu melirikkan matanya untuk melihat sang pemanggilnya. Alisnya langsung bertaut bingung,ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut Blonde tengah menatapnya intens.

"Menma?" Kata Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"H-hah? Err-kau Satoru.. Sudah mengingat semuanya?" Tanya Naruto,tersenyum sedih ketika membayangkan Sasuke mungkin akan membunuhnya atau meninggalkannya ketika tahu dirinyalah dulu yang membuat keluarganya habis dibantai Tousannya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke,mendekati Naruto. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus lembut pipi tegas pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya" Ujarnya pelan, "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi,Menma" Sambungnya,memeluk erat tubuh tegap dihadapannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto yang kaget mendapatkan perlakuan mendadak seperti ini.

"T-teme" Panggilnya,kaget. Manik Shappirenya menatap sekelilingnya dengan was-was,yang ternyata dirinya tengah menjadi objek pemandangan bagi manusia-manusia yang berada disekitar sini.

"Hn? Teme?" Beo Sasuke,melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Etto.. Itukan panggilanku buatmu" Sahutnya,menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung Ketika Sasuke hanya mengangkat halisnya,berpikir.

"Dobe?" Tanya sang remaja,membuat pemuda dihadapannya terlonjak kaget seraya menatap horror dirinya.

"Gahh! Aku tak dobe,Teme. Lagi pula ketika kau hilang ingatan,kau memanggilku itu.. Err-si tampan! Ya si tampan" Beritahu Naruto,bohong.

"Masa? Bukannya Dobe atau usuratonkachi ya?" Tanya Sasuke,menyeringai dalam hati. Dirinya sebenarnya mengingat semuanya, termasuk saat dirinya membunuh salah satu penjaga setia Uzumaki dan binatang peliharaan Kiba. Bahkan dirinya pun mengingatnya ketika mereka berdua melakukan 'itu' beberapa malam yang lalu.

Hanya saja sedikit bermain-main dengan sang kekasihnya tak apakan?,Pikirnya jail.

"Gahh,tau ah" Ujar Naruto,sewot.

"Hn,Dobe" Ditariknya baju sang pemuda,lalu mengecupnya pelan bibir tipis Naruto, "Suki da,Naruto" Ujar Sasuke memeluk erat pemuda dihadapannya.  
Tak diperdulikannya orang-orang yang berblushing-ria melihat Romance picisan yang diberikan oleh remaja dipelukannya. Naruto pun perlahan membalas pelukan erat Sasuke,dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sang remaja.

"Suki da yo,Sa-chan" Balasnya,memeluk lebih erat tubuh mungil Sasuke.

.

.

.

_End_

Krik Krik Krik  
err-h-haloo *kikuk  
endingnya aneh?  
Ngegantung?  
Tak asyik?  
Ugh,serius deh..  
gara2 ending manga Naruto kemarin,itu membuatku sedikitnya tak konsen dan malah membuat plot yang udah aku buat jadi acak2n dan akhirnya kena WB T^T

dan karena aku SANGAT INGIN ikut memeriahkan acara yang dibuat para senpai.  
aku jadi sedikitnya memaksakan alur cerita akhirannya.  
dan ujung2nya malah gak asyik. *nyengir kaku  
oke deh,minna-san..  
Yo!  
Walau aku kecewa dengan ending manga Naruto kemarin,setidaknya aku tak bisa membenci Pairing OTP kesayanganku ini *hugSasuNaru/erat  
sekali pun dimanganya mereka tak bersama,setidaknya dalam imajinasi liarku mereka itu satu kesatuan utuh yang tak dapat terpisahkan. *eaaaa/digetok rame2  
Yosh,minna..  
cukup itu saja curcol gajeku.. Kita boleh2 saja terpuruk karena ending Manga yang diberikan Masashi Kisimoto tak sesuai harapan.. hanya saja jangan berlarut2,oke? Isi ffn dengan karya berisikan SN/NS dan buktikan pada NHL dan SSl jika kita para Fojushi/fudan bukan orang lemah yang akan terpuruk lalu menghentikan karya kita dalam membuat cerita tentang OTP ternama(?) kita *acungkan kepalan tangan*  
Yosh!  
aku mau ucapin OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA,KISIMOTO-SAN!  
arigatou sudah buat banyak hint SNS walau itu cuma php*plak

muehehehehe,minna-san? Riview?


End file.
